A última jornada
by NAH-CHAN
Summary: O grupo parte em busca do último fragmento!Kouga junta-se nessa jornada, causando novas intrigas...Kagome muda, um mistério ronda sobre ela e kikyou....Uma vingança maléfica é articulada, capaz de destruir todo vestígio de felicidade, Nessa última jornada
1. chapter1

Cap 1- ESQUECER

Cap 1- ESQUECER

Fazia 1 ano desde que Kagome havia começado sua jornada junto com Inuyasha e os demais. Nesse meio tempo muitas coisas haviam acontecido , entre elas a recente mudança de Kagome, ninguém sabia ao certo o porquê, talvez as constantes decepções em relação a Inuyasha ou talvez a coincidente idade com a que a kikyou faleceu.Nem mesmo Kagome conseguia explicar, mas sorrir já não era tão fácil quanto antes e o ciúme e a angústia de não ser amada a estava fazendo cada dia mais infeliz, muitas vezes deixava de comer e isso preocupava sua amiga Sango. Já fazia algum tempo desde de a última vez que Kagome fora a sua era e a saudade de sua família era muita, porém não podia deixar o grupo nesse momento , afinal Narak estava mais poderoso do que antes e estava próximo da lua nova quando Inuyasha perdia seus poderes , não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo...

-Inuyasha...eu vou descansar um pouco ali...Não estou com fome- Disse Kagome se distanciando dele para próximo a margem de um rio

Foi uma surpresa quando Inuyasha foi para perto dela, mas ela não incomodou-se com sua presença.

-Porque veio até aqui?-Perguntou Kagome , lembrando que há uma semana haviam se desentendido novamente por causa de kikyou

-Eu não vou ficar perto daqueles dois- Disse Inuyasha sem jeito- Eles vivem de cochichos e risinhos desde que ficaram noivos -Disse ruborizado

-ahahaha...que bobo você é Inuyasha- Disse Kagome por fim caindo de costas na grama – Sabe nós deveríamos chamar Kouga para nosso grupo...ele seria de grande ajuda-Disse olhando para o céu estrelado

-PORQUE ESSA IDÉIA AGORA??VOCÊ QUER FICAR DE BEIJOS COM ESSE LOBO TAMBÉM É??-Vociferou Inuyasha agressivo

-Você é um infantil mesmo...eu só me preocupo com ele , afinal ele quer o mesmo que nós...e mesmo se fosse ...O QUE VOCÊ TEM COM MINHA VIDA ??EU SOU O QUE PRA VOCÊ??-Disse Kagome estressada com os olhares ciumentos de Inuyasha

Inuyasha ficou rubro , pois não podia responder à aquela pergunta tão facilmente, já que em seu coração havia duas mulheres iguais na aparência, mas tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo em todo resto...Isso o confundia ...Afinal não dispensaria nenhuma das duas...

Foi pensando dessa forma que tomou os lábios de Kagome sem deixar que ela dissesse mais nada a respeito de outros homens. Odiava pensar que ela podia ser de outro. _NEM VOCÊ ..NEM MINHA KIKYOU.S_ó estes pensamentos já o tiravam do sério, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um som abafado que fez lentamente sua bochecha esquerda arder repentinamente...

-Seu..seu...IDIOTA- Disse por fim Kagome entre Lágrimas- Eu não sou sua propriedade...e não me toque novamente –falava enquanto limpava seus lábios- Pensando nela !! –Disse por fim correndo daquele local como se tudo dependesse disso

-Inuyasha ficou lá parado tentando entender o que fizera de errado, até lembrar que enquanto a beijava pronuncio em meio a seus devaneios o nome dela...Kikyou...-Tinha cometido um erro grave- "DROGA...EU SOU UM ESTÚPIDO"-Pensou por fim, porém não correu atrás dela, não podia encará-la naquele momento

Enquanto corria vinha a mente de Kagome um momento que achara ser o mais feliz de sua vida, até ouvir o nome "dela" sair dos lábios de inuyasha enquanto beijava os seus próprios -"Ótimo kagome agora ele deve te odiar, eu sou uma estúpida mesmo...mas cansei de ser boazinha ..cansei de agüentar você suspirando pela kikyou ...eu acho que nunca você vai me corresponder..eu ..eu...resolvi te esquecer...vai ser melhor assim , inuyasha...eu cansei de sofrer..."-pensava kagome vendo inuyasha se distanciar dela , assim como ela sentia ele distante do seu coração...


	2. chapter2

O adeus

O adeus

Fogo, sangue, morte coloriam um lugar que outrora já fora um lindo campo, e dois sobreviventes antes camuflados, corriam para se salvar de um inimigo muito mais poderoso do que qualquer um enfrentado anteriormente, até que um dos sobreviventes cai muito ferido, aos pés de sua neta...

-Ayame ...continue correndo , se salve !-Disse um idoso lobo a ayame, este muito ferido

-Não vovô... não posso te deixar aqui , só resta você e eu da nossa tribo o que eu faço ...porque narak nos atacou ?Não entendo-Dizia ayame chorando

-Você sabe o porquê...a causa disso é kouga, narak pensou que kouga estivesse conosco...mas os planos deram errado pra ele...agora kouga esta em perigo...vá atrás dele e o avise ayame...afinal vocês não são noivos ?-disse por fim o avô de ayame

-Nã... não vovô ...o kouga não me ama ...ele só pensa naquela humana...-disse ayame nervosa

-ayame faça o que eu pedi...me deixe aqui, não consigo nem ficar em pé...me deixe nessa caverna , eu posso tentar me recuperar, mas siga sua vida ayame ...não posso tomar conta de você...adeus ayame...-disse o avô de ayame

-Mas vovô...

-vá!-disse duramente o avô de ayame

Dessa forma ayame rumou para o norte, seguindo os passos de seu amado kouga e fugindo da dizimação de seu clã, não muito longe dali kouga descansava próximo a um rio, junto de seus inseparáveis companheiros hakagu e ginta, sem saber da dizimação de mais um clã de lobos...

-Ei kouga, você não vai atrás da senhorita kagome faz um bom tempo, não é mesmo?

Disse ginta despreocupadamente

-cale a boca, eu amo a kagome, mas ela por enquanto só enxerga aquele cara de cachorro... ahhh quando ela ver que ele é um lixo e não serve pra ela , ela vai saber que o homem certo na vida dela sou eu , nesse dia vou fazer dela minha rainha...hahhaaha-disse kouga convencido

-Você acha mesmo que ela vai esquecer o inuyasha e ficar com você?-perguntou hakagu calmamente

-É claro que sim, eu sou muito melhor que aquele cara de cachorro, por acaso vocês estão duvidando de mim?-disse kouga começando a se irritar

-hum, porque naquele dia em que o inuyasha foi atrás daquela sacerdotisa e a kagome ficou arrasada você não foi consolá-la ?Naquela hora você poderia ter ganhado o coração dela! Disse ginta calmamente

-Vocês são idiotas? Claro que não, naquele momento ela só iria enxergar o cara-de-cachorro... ai aquele idiota só faz machucar minha kagome , e ela ainda gosta dele...não sei como ele prefere correr atrás daquela sacerdotisa com cheiro de tumba a ficar perto da kagome...ela tem um cheiro tão bom...- disse kouga fechando os olhos imaginando kagome

-Ei kouga e a ayame?-perguntou hakagu curioso

- A ayame, ela é apenas uma garotinha que ajudei há muito tempo, eu só queria que ela tivesse algo em que acreditar para dar forças para que ela enfrentasse o treinamento, eu só amo a kagome, começou com uma coisa tão boba, ahahaahh detectora de fragmentos, e o jeito dela tão doce e carinhoso me fez ficar completamente apaixonado por ela, logo eu que só aceitava youkais como parceiras fui me apaixonar por uma humana, vinda de outra era tão diferente da nossa, kagome...

-Nossa kouga você realmente ama essa humana... -disse uma voz chorosa singular

-Ayame?O que você faz aqui?-perguntou kouga surpreso pelo aparecimento

-Na verdade, eu estou aqui porque nosso clã foi dizimado pelo seu inimigo, e agora estou aqui pedindo ajuda a você porque eu meu avô fomos os únicos sobreviventes e ele ficou sozinho lá, e eu e eu... - ayame não agüentou e começou a chorar

-ayame... -sibilou kouga tentando se aproximar , mas quando ele ia abraçá-la ayame lhe deu um tapa no rosto

-Não toque em mim, você fica me iludindo desde criança com suas gentilezas, se você não me ama, porque faz isso, porque é gentil... assim você só me machuca, quero me livrar de tudo que sinto por você por isso, me ajude essa única vez como qualquer líder faria e me deixe em paz - disse ayame em prantos para kouga

-Ayame... eu não sabia que você sentia isso...eu sinto muito eu...

-ama só aquela humana estúpida, não é mesmo, você... como um grande líder pôde rebaixar tanto assim nosso clã de guerreiros se apaixonando por uma humana que nem ao menos sabe corresponder você- dizia ayame revoltada

-pare ayame... a kagome é humana sim ,mas ninguém manda no coração e eu não desonrei nosso clã , ao contrário estou tentando matar o maldito que matou nossos companheiros...- disse kouga furioso

-e graças a você morreram muito mais companheiros, se você desistisse desses fragmentos, se casasse comigo... nós ...nós seríamos livres e felizes novamente...mas você prefere ficar atrás desse narak e dessa humana inútil...

-CALADA!Nunca mais ouviu ayame, nunca mais fale desse jeito da kagome, eu já escolhi meu destino... -disse kouga – Hakagu, ginta quero que vocês acompanhem ayame, e salvem o avô dela...não me sigam mais, voltem para as montanhas e cuidem de ayame ... Eu vou seguir em frente sozinho... Adeus - disse por fim kouga se distanciando do trio de lobos que fizeram parte de sua vida e seguindo em frente para seu novo destino.


	3. chapter3

Os sentimentos dos dois

Os sentimentos dos dois

Em uma sala escura, um meio youkai maligno anseia por poder, mas tal poder só seria obtido por meio de batalha e sangue, a morte faria corromper os poucos fragmentos de jóia que faltavam para lhe conceder o poder total... fragmentos de um lobo...fragmentos de kouga...

-Escravo... -disse uma voz singular- Siga aquele que possui os últimos fragmentos...

-Sim, meu mestre-disse uma voz juvenil e sem personalidade

Depois que kohaku se retirou do recinto escuro, narak começou a sibilar com as paredes do quarto, palavras de vingança e ódio, mas o último comentário pôde ser ouvido por almas de youkais errantes presas àquele quarto...

-uhuhuhuh, Esse escravo não vai mais decepcionar Narak...porque depois de sua última traição tive que danificar um pouco seu cérebro...nada que prejudique sua habilidade física...mas isso te tornou um ser sem emoções ou lembranças...Agora você só tem o dom de obedecer a mim ...escravo...ou como você costumava se chamar...kohaku...uhhuhhuhuh

Longe dali, um grupo caminhava apreensivo, Kagome e Inuyasha continuavam sem se falar e, o mau-humor de inuyasha não deixava comentários passarem sem um castigo físico ou por palavras duras... principalmente dirigidas a mirok, que tentava descontrair a todo momento o clima pesado instalado desde a última briga de Inuyasha e Kagome...A noite chegou rápido, e kagome realmente não se importava mais com as opiniões de inuyasha, estava decidida a esquecê-lo...e desde que começara a pensar dessa maneira começara a ver os defeitos existentes naquilo que ela julgava ser o amor de sua vida...

-Nossa... como eu sou cega, como posso amar um machista, grosso e indeciso desses ?-pensava kagome olhando de relance para inuyasha, foi nesse momento que ele percebeu um desses olhares de kagome...

-É realmente para quem disse que me odeia você até que gosta de ficar me olhando, né?-Disse inuyasha sarcástico

-Inuyasha... sinto pena de você e de sua infantilidade...com licença...vou me retirar !-Disse kagome friamente como kikyou

Inuyasha tomou ficou paralisado, afinal nunca Kagome havia sido tão fria com ele, talvez o erro que cometerá anteriormente tenha sido grave demais. Pensando dessa forma afastou-se dos amigos e rumou para a árvore mais alta e ficou com pensamentos em seus sentimentos em relação à kagome...

-Droga, será que ela não entende que eu a amo... mas que eu também quero a kikyou...Quando penso em perdê-la para outro ...-E foi pensando assim, que inuyasha adormeceu envolto em culpa

Enquanto isso kagome estava envolta em lágrimas e tristeza em uma fonte termal próxima dali...

-Porque eu amo assim... porque eu o amo tanto, para sofrer desse jeito, eu sempre fiz tudo por ele, sempre passei por cima da minha própria vida por ele ...e para quê ?Pra ele passar por cima dos meus sentimentos, quero meu coração de volta, quero ser feliz, ser alegre, minha vida está se tornando amarga, não consigo mais sorrir como antes, estou ficando igual...estou ficando igual..a kikyou- Nesse momento ela viu seu reflexo na água e viu kikyou refletida, o ódio foi tão grande que ela esmurrou a água e acabou ferindo sua mão- Nã...não quero...ser igual à ela...eu sou kA...GO...me...nunca serei kikyou..tenho meu coração...odeio essa aparência...odeio ter sido uma pessoa tão detestável assim...Porque tive que ser sugada naquele dia...devolvam minha vida ...-Kagome estava tão fraca por ficar sem se alimentar a dias que desmaiou na fonte termal, Sangue que estava indo para lá , quando viu kagome boiando na água ficou chocada, e logo começou a chorar, e socorreu a amiga, ela entendia o que kagome sentia , a amiga estava cansada de ser traída e nunca ser amada ou reconhecida por aquele em que ela depositava tudo, amor , esperança...isso a estava deixando doente e com a personalidade cada dia mais parecida ao da kikyou ...talvez como uma arma para atrair quem ela tanto desejava, oi talvez porque faltava poucos dias para ela ter a idade da kikyou no dia em que morrerá...mas ao perceber o estado de fraqueza de kagome , Sango a enxugou e enrolou em uma toalha e a levou nos braços para o acampamento , onde poderia cuidar melhor de kagome...

-Não sofra assim por ele kagome- Dizia sango para kagome, que mesmo fraca e inconsciente sibilava...- I...nu...ya...sha...


	4. Chapter4

Perdendo laços , dores de um coração

Perdendo laços, dores de um coração

Aquela manhã parecia nebulosa, precipitando os sentimentos conturbados naquele momento. Kagome acorda com os olhos pesados e vê ao seu redor seus amigos com semblante preocupado observando-a, ao vê-la abrir os olhos mil perguntas começam a ser feitas por eles, mas nenhuma podia ser verdadeiramente respondida, a única frase que pode ser pronunciada naquele momento fora...

- Onde... ele está ?...-Disse kagome fraca a Sango

-Pára com isso kagome!Não se preocupe com aquele idiota do inuyasha... se preocupe com você mesma...veja seu estado...você está inconsciente, acordou com febre...não se alimenta há dias ...e tudo por causa dele...Kagome você nem parece mais aquela menina otimista e a alegre...você está cada dia mais triste, fria ...Você quer ser ela...inconscientemente você está se tornando a kikyou...-Disse Sango aflita

-Senhorita kagome, reflita naquilo que está se tornando sua vida... realmente é assim que você quer terminar seus dias ?Sofrendo por alguém que só pisa nos seus sentimentos... Eu tenho uma grande amizade pelo inuyasha , mas todos temos consciência daquilo que você sofre por ele, principalmente quando a razão de tanto sofrimento é a kikyou ...Não queira se parecer com ela...Nós amamos você desse jeito kagome...Uma menina doce e ingênua a ponto de amar sem pedir em troca...-Disse Mirok triste

Kagome sente sua vista escurecer novamente, desmaiando novamente, seu corpo realmente estava enfraquecido A ponto de mantê-la constantemente desacordada. E isso preocupava seus companheiros, que a observavam aflitos, sem saber ao certo como agir...

Longe dali um lobo caminha solitário, mas fareja um cheiro por ele tão conhecido, aquele que faz despertar o que há de melhor nele... ele sente o cheiro de sua kagome e ruma para direção, porém uma sombra espreita seus passos, uma sombra veloz o acompanha ...Do outro lado da floresta Inuyasha desperta e ainda cheio de culpa ruma de volta ao acampamento cheio de dúvidas e culpas, mas com uma única certeza queria aquela humana com todo seu coração , o resto era somente uma confusão em sua mente que havia se apaixonado por duas mulheres . No momento ele só queria sentir o doce aroma de Kagome, mesmo que ela estivesse o odiando nesse momento. Foi com esse pensamento que rumou para o acampamento e se deparou com uma cena desnorteante...sua kagome desacordada e seus amigos aflitos...

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEE... -Gritou inuyasha desesperado

-SAI DE PERTO DELA... VOCÊ NÃO A MERECE ...VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE..É TUDO SUA CULPA !-Disse sango aos prantos

-Kagome, me perdoe, por favor, abra os olhos... -Disse inuyasha em ponto de lágrimas

Foi então que sentiu um cheiro peculiar, mas não era só um eram dois e pior tinha sangue...

-Mirok, cuide da kagome... eu tenho que ir , antes que aconteça o pior...Sango kohaku...está próximo !

-O quê? Kohaku... não ele não pode estar sendo novamente controlado...-Disse sango aflita

-Me desculpe ser portador de más notícias, mas ele está em batalha com kouga nesse momento... Vamos antes que um mate o outro...-Disse inuyasha ainda observando kagome- Desculpe, sempre te deixar para o segundo plano...talvez realmente eu não te mereça afinal- Disse inuyasha sorrindo tristemente mirando kagome

Então Inuyasha e Sango rumaram para onde o cheiro de sangue era forte, e viram kouga e kohaku feridos...

-Menino... pare não quero te machucar-Disse kouga desviando da foice, ele mal presenciara a presença do menino, e já havia vários ferimentos por seu corpo, já que não revidava aos golpes, apenas esquivava...

-... ma...tar...-sibilou Kohaku em estado de transe, foi então que o menino recebe um soco de inuyasha

-Kohaku acorde... não receba ordens daquele verme...ele quer que você morra , ele não se importa com sua vida , você não entende...você é apenas um fantoche nas mãos dele...Era isso que seu pai queria que você fosse?Um mero fantoche?-Disse inuyasha duramente

-ma... tar...-Disse kohaku, as palavras de inuyasha não faziam efeito, apenas faziam o menino atacar com mais afinco...

-MATE-O... não agüento mais...dê fim a vida de meu irmão ele só será liberto dessa forma, a morte será a liberdade para esse tormento ... –Disse Sango chorando

-Não posso Sango... ele ainda tem chances...-Disse inuyasha inconformado

-Pense que se não fizer isso kohaku será um escravo eternamente, ele será mais feliz morto... pois estará junto dos nossos amigos, ele já se redimiu em vida, deixe-o morrer...Faça isso pela nossa amizade...-Disse sango ainda chorando

-Desculpe,... Kohaku...Me perdoe...-Dizendo isso inuyasha desferiu um golpe de sua espada e desintegrou o corpo de kohaku, fazendo com que apenas a jóia que lhe dava o dom da vida restasse...

-Cara de cachorro... como você...foi capaz de matar uma criança ?-Disse kouga pesadamente

-Obrigado... inuyasha...por libertar meu irmão-disse Sango chorando indo em direção ao fragmento , pegando-o e apertando o fragmentos até sangrar sua mão...Eu juro irmão vou fazer aquele maldito pagar por tudo que fez ...vou vingar a morte de minha família nem que custe minha vida-Jurou Sango ao vento que soprava majestosamente levando as cinzas e libertando enfim a alma de kohaku daquele mundo...

Genteeeeeeeeeeeee... oi espero que estejam gostando da fic, critiquem , dêem sua opiniões...deixem reviewsssssssssssssss...façam a felicidade dessa autora...haahhhahaah...não vou tardar a colocar o próximo capitulo não tá ...Bjsssss a todos que leram !


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO

HELLO ...MAIS UM CAP...Espero que estejam gostando, essa fic vai ser bem longa...acho que vai ser uns 60 cap ..sempre amei ler fics grandes..agora estou escrevendo...aliás postando...já está escrita em um caderno U.U ...mania dessa autora...Bom vamos para o que interessa...INUYASHA NÃO ME PERTENCEEEEE..., mas isso não quer dizer que não tenhamos um caso uhuhuhuhuhu .

Amor Sublime

Naquela manhã nebulosa e frigida encontravam-se três corações abalados , mas um se destacava ...o de Sango, que prometia a cada lágrima derramada uma vingança certa à Narak, e transmitindo os últimos pensamentos ao vento que levara consigo os restos de seu irmão disse...

-Vamos voltar ...não quero mais ver dor e morte ao meu redor...-Sibilou fraca Sango à inuyasha, porém com um tom de ironia , pois não tinha perdoado o amigo pelo estado de Kagome

-O quê você disse ?Quem está morrendo ?-Perguntou Kouga preocupado

-Ainda não está mas...-Disse Sango , mas não conseguiu terminar a frase

-O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM À ELA?- Disse Kouga sem esperar resposta, seus instintos lhe guiavam a Kagome o mais depressa possível, e chegando ao lugar onde ela estava viu que seus instintos estavam certos, o que viu só presenciara em seus piores pesadelos –DESGRAÇADOS...O QUE FIZERAJM A MINHA MULHER !-Disse Kouga alterado empurrando Mirok e pegando Kgome nos braços, Mirok se levantou e foi novamente em direção à kouga...

-Ei kouga...me trate com mais respe...-Mirok não pôde terminar a frase , pois fora calado com um soco certeiro de kouga...

-CALA A BOCA...VOCÊS SÃO OS CULPADOS POR ELA ESTAR DESSE JEITO...-Dizia kouga alterado

Inuyasha chegaram no momento em que Mirok estava prestes a revidar...

-Mirok...não !-Disse Sango aflita-Kouga..por que você fez isso...

-Cale a boca !Vocês são uns desgraçados ...minha kagome é sempre tão saudável ...e olhe para ela agora...como vocês puderam deixar ela chegar nesse estado?-Disse kouga inconformado

-Você não tem o direito de dizer nada...nunca fez nada por ela !E pare de dizer que ela é SUA!Kagome é minha...ouviu ?-Disse inuyasha em seu tom mal-humorado

-Seu imbecil...Como ousa dizer que tem algum direito sobre alguém...se você se preocupasse com ela ...se você a amasse de verdade ela não estaria assim...quem ama cuida...não mente...não trai ...NUNCA !-Disse Kouga aletrado

-Eu...Eu...-sibilava Inuyasha pertubado com as palavras de Kouga

-Se Kagome me amasse ...se eu tivesse o mesmo espaço que você tem no coração dela ...com certeza seria o homem mais feliz do mundo...Eu sei que não convivo com vocês ...mas sei que kagome não é desse mundo...ela vêm de um mundo diferente..sabe de coisas diferentes...e ela sai do mundo dela para se arriscar nesse...e você imbecil não dá nenhum valor a isso...Se uma mulher cruzasse mundos por mim nunca a trataria do jeito que você a trata- Dizia Kouga sem dar chance de Inuyasha falar-Kagome , é uma delicada flor que se deixa ser pisoteada por você...por acaso você acha que não sei daquela sacerdotiza com cheiro de tumba...você fica correndo atrás de uma morta ao invés de dar valor a kagome que se arrisca dia após dia ao seu lado...eu sei que Kagome só tem olhos para você...por que se ela me desse uma chance...ela só teria motivos para sorrir...agora só vou lhe avisar uma coisa...se algo de pior acontecer à ela eu juro que te mato !-Disse Kouga com lágrimas nos olhos.

Inuyasha não pôde mais ouvir as verdades ditas por Kouga , ele sabia que a culpa por kagome estar daquele jeito era dele, dessa forma fez a única alternativa encontrada foi se isolar , ao sair sem nem ao menos olhar para trás pôde ouvir de Kouga –COVARDE!-Mas, não revidou , preferiu esperar seu coração parar de doer e as raras lágrimas pararem de brotar em seus olhos...

No acampamento Sango e Mirok se encontravam distantes de Kouga, pois ele estava alterado e sabiam que era melhor não provocar o lobo...

-Minha doce kagome...não vou mais sair do seu lado ...eu sei que você não nutre nenhum sentimento por mim...mas vou fazer de tudo para ver você feliz , nem que isso seja ao lado daquele imbecil, sua felicidade é a minha, seu sorriso me basta para ser feliz...-Sibilava Kouga enquanto afagava as madeixas de sua amada, foi quando sentiu o rosto de sua amada quente...-Ei, você mulher!-Disse Kouga se dirigindo à Sango

-Meu nome é Sango!Me trate com educação, não sou empregada de nenhum youkai...elimino eles , ouviu ?-Disse Sango brava

-Kagome está febril ...vocês não deram ervas para ela por acaso ...acham que ela vai se curar por milagre ?-Disse Kouga áspero

-O quê você pensa que nós somos?Lógico que já usamos ervas..mas nenhuma faz efeito !

-Disse Sango inconformada com a grosseria de Kouga

-Entendi...vou pegar algumas que farão efeito !-Disse Kouga fitando Kagome

-Que ervas, já utilizei todas que me foram ensinadas-Disse Sango duvidosa

-Só que está é uma erva youkai...chamada erva Oni...-Disse Kouga ainda fitando Kagome- Esta erva só surte efeito se for alimentada com sangue ...desse jeito sua seiva irá produzir um soro capaz de curar qualquer doença...-Disse kouga por fim deixando Kagome aos cuidados de Sango- Qualquer tentativa é melhor do que essa espera...quero ver o sorriso dela novamente ...-dizendo essas últimas palavras Kouga se dirigiu a um lugar próximo ao acampamento onde sentia o odor daquelas ervas...

Mirok e Sango que a momentos atrás estavam furiosos com Kouga se sensibilizaram com o gesto de amor do lobo, eles perceberam naquele momento que kouga sempre amara Kagome verdadeiramente, que o que sentia nunca fora um jogo ou uma competição com Inuyasha como costumava parecer , ele apenas não tivera uma oportunidade de demonstrar o que sentia , naquele momento viram que ele estaria disposto a dar sua vida por ela , mesmo que ela não o amasse ...

-Pobre Kouga...-Foram as únicas palavras que Sango conseguiu pronunciar antes de começar a chorar sendo amaparada por Mirok...

Kouga ao chegar no lugar onde o odor de ervas estava mais forte, pode ver que não eram apenas algumas e sim uma colônia de ervas Oni, logo ele se dirigiu ao centro das ervas que prontamente começaram a perfurar sua carne...

-Não se preocupe Kagome...sua febre vai abaixar...eu vou te levar a seiva dessa erva...espere só mais um pouco...-Disse kouga tentando suportar a dor ...Passados alguns minutos viu que estava sem forças e que as ervas já tinham absorvido o suficiente , porém quando tentou se livrar suas forças já haviam se esgotado...-Não vou morrer ...não agora ... –Usando todo poder que lhe restava arrancou uma porção de ervas e saltou do centro da colônia para fora e com um grande esforço conseguiu chegar até onde estava o acampamento até que sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.Sango avistou Kouga coberto por um manto escarlate e rumou rapidamente para perto dele a tempo de vê-lo desmaiar em seus braços segurando firmemente nas mãos as ervas Oni percebeu que embora seu corpo estivesse recoberto de feridas profundas seu rosto mostrava-se cálido e sorridente...


	6. Chapter 6

Gente inuyasha não me pertence

Gente inuyasha não me pertence...U.U...masssssss o kouga me pertence, ele é meuuuuuuuu .

Máscaras do coração

Inuyasha caminhava sozinho naquela mata fechada, mil perguntas surgiam em sua mente, a culpa, as palavras ditas por kouga, tudo estava fazendo com que sua única vontade fosse desaparecer, e nunca mais revê-la...

-Kagome...Como posso te encarar ?Depois de tudo que te fiz sofrer...Talvez seja melhor eu sair da sua vida...-Foi quando a voz de Kouga ressoou em sua perturbada mente...-(Covarde...)...Quando pensou nisso viu que só estava sendo fraco fugindo de seus problemas, tinha que encarar Kagome...Dizer o que sentia...Terminar com o sofrimento que afligia seu coração...-Tenho que dizer a verdade a Kagome...Dizer que fiz me escolha...Não amo mais a kikyou...Amo Kagome...Não suportarei perdê-la- Com um esboço de sorriso nos lábios disse em tom sincero-Muito menos para aquele lobo fedido...-E rumou para onde estavam seus amigos...e sua kagome...

No acampamento Kagome abre os olhos lentamente, o ar parecia fluir facilmente por seus pulmões e sentiu-se revitalizada como há tempos não se sentia, foi quando sentiu algo frio próximo a seu corpo e ao ver o que entrou em desespero...

-KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAA !Alguém socorroooooooo...-gritou Kagome angustiada, mas Sango que estava próxima trazendo algumas bacias cheias de água foi acalmar a amiga...-Kagomeeeee...Graças a deus você acordou...estou aliviada!- Disse Sango sincera a amiga...

-Aliviada?Aliviada ?SANGOOOOOOOOO olhe o estado do Kouga...Como ele ficou desse jeito, está todo ferido...Quem fez isso a ele ?-Perguntava Kagome aflita.

-Não se preocupe, ele já está melhor...Seu sangue estancou...Não há hemorragia, sua respiração está novamente normal, está fora de perigo!-Disse Sango tranqüilamente a Kagome

-Não quero saber ...Você não percebe ...o corpo dele está gelado...Ele perdeu muito sangue...Como ?O que houve para ele ficar desse jeito ...Responda-me ...-Perguntou Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos

- Ele...Ele deu seu sangue a uma erva youkai para te salvar com a seiva produzida por ela...Ele estava disposto a sacrificar sua vida por você...-Disse Sango tristemente a kagome fitando Kouga

-Por que ?Por que ...Ele fez isso..Eu só estava com febre...Eu não tinha nada grave...Como ele pôde quase morrer por uma bobagem ...Como ele pode ser tão idiota...-Dizia Kagome enquanto chorava- Kouga se você morrer não te perdoarei ...Ouviu ? Não morra ...Deus ajude Kouga a sobreviver ...-Implorava Kagome aos céus em lágrimas , enquanto Sango sensibilizada caiu de joelhos e abraçou a amiga...

-Sango...Por favor...Traga minha mochila...Lá tem remédios...Ele me ajudou ...Agora é a minha vez de fazer o mesmo por ele...-Pediu Kagome fragilizada a Sango

-Vou te ajudar a cuidar dos ferimentos dele...Até que esse lobo mal-educado volte a falar não vou sair do seu lado !-Disse Sango determinada

-Obrigada...Sango!- Disse Kagome a amiga, enquanto a mesma recolhia as bacias com água e colocava perto de kagome, logo depois indo buscar as coisas de Kagome, onde estaria os medicamentos necessários para curar o lobo...

Mirok procurava Inuyasha pela floresta, afinal fazia um dia inteiro que o mesmo sumira, e mesmo sabendo da capacidade do amigo de se cuidar, não era esse o medo que o afligia e sim, o orgulho , a culpa e a teimosia do hanyou...Talvez esses motivos levassem Inuyasha a cometer um erro que afetaria todos do grupo...

-Inuyasha , seu cabeça dura...Como pode deixar que dúvidas e incertezas te influenciem tanto...Acabe logo com meu sofrimento , apareça vamos...Droga ...Por sua causa estou longe do colo quentinho da Sango...Preferia muito mais ficar ao lado dela a ..- Mirok não pôde terminar seu breve discurso,pois sentiu um forte golpe na cabeça...

-Seu monge desgraçado, eu não preciso de favores seus...Tenho pernas posso muito bem voltar ...-Disse Inuyasha emburrado

-Mas você é um cretino mal agradecido mesmo..Eu aqui perdendo meu precioso tempo procurando um ser tão feioso como você podendo estar...-Novamente foi interrompido por outro soco na cabeça, dessa vez mais forte

-Cale a boca ...Vamos voltar, antes que o próximo faça você ficar desacordado...-Disse Inuyasha mal- humorado

No acampamento , mais de 5 horas haviam se passado desde que Kagome acordara, e ela estava dedicando todo seu tempo em cuidar de Kouga, que apresentava mais calor e cor em seu corpo, o que fez Kagome ficar um pouco mais aliviada, porém não a fazia relaxar em seus cuidados ...

-Sango, a respiração dele parece, mas tranqüila agora...Estou mais calma- Disse Kagome sorridente, acho que vou preparar alguma coisa para ele se alimentar, logo ele irá acordar ...E estará com fome ...Pelo menos espero que sim ...-Disse Kagome observando novamente o corpo de Kouga no chão...

-Kagome...Eu sei que você quer cuidar de Kouga...Mas quem precisa se alimentar é você...Não se alimenta direito há dias...Está fraca, não come nada desde que acordou...Por acaso quer morrer ...Você sabe que gastamos muita energia lutando, e andando em nossas jornadas...Como você acha que repomos nossas energias ?De vento ?-Disse Sango furiosa- Se você ficar sem se alimentar novamente por causa de algum homem ...Principalmente daquele inútil do Inuyasha...Juro que enfio comida goela abaixo...-Disse Sango energética...

-Me desculpe ...Eu não vou mais causar preocupações a ninguém...E principalmente não vou mais machucar as pessoas que se importam comigo...Eu só queria esquecer, ficar só...-Disse Kagome tristemente

-Pois não fique só...Ficar sozinha é a pior coisa no mundo...Você fica frágil..Com medo...-Dizia Sango mais para si do que para Kagome, que percebeu a mudança de estado de sua amiga...

-Sango...Você ...Não está sozinha...Você tem a mim...Tem mirok...inuyasha e Koha...-Antes de Kagome terminar a frase Sango já tinha se jogado nos braços da amiga e liberado toda a mágoa que estava em seu peito, soluçava enquanto narrava tudo o que acontecera enquanto esteve à amiga esteve desacordada...Dizia às tristezas que comprimiam seu peito e finalmente conseguira deixar cair à máscara que estava usando até momentos atrás tentando permanecer forte diante da amiga...

-Chore...Pode chorar ...-dizia Kagome enquanto afagava os cabelos de Sango

-Eu...Que...ro ...Ser forte, mas estou sozinha...Tenho medo...Estou cansada de ver mortes perto de mim...-Sango estava frágil, ela sabia que seu irmão era um escravo, sofria nas mãos de Narak...mas mesmo assim...o via como seu pequeno irmão caçula ...De quem cuidou quando não passava de um pequeno bebê...Que alimentou...Teve que ser parte mãe , já que a deles se fora tão cedo que não pôde nem ao menos ver o rosto de seu pequeno filho...Kohaku era seu tesouro...Aquilo que protegia dos perigos, que tentava privar da realidade, talvez por isso fosse tão dócil e tão fácil de manipular, ela se culpava por não tê-lo ensinado a ser forte o bastante...Mas ela sabia que se tivesse que passar por tudo novamente teria feito ainda mais por ele...Por seu tesouro...Por seu Kohaku...

-Não seja forte o tempo todo...O ser humano tem fraquezas...Mas tem amigos que podem compreendê-las...Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado...Não guarde tudo para si, divida suas dores comigo- Dizia Kagome docemente para Sango que permanecia mais calma agora ...

-Obrigada por me ouvir...Mas agora vamos cuidar de você...Vamos vou fazer um ensopado de legumes para você se recuperar depressa...Por que doente não pode cuidar de doente não é mesmo ?-Disse Sango agora mirando Kouga ao dizer as últimas palavras

-Tem razão Sango...Ele também precisará comer ...-disse Kagome pegando alguns temperos em sua mochila e usando alguns utensílios para cozer os alimentos colhidos por Sango, pouco tempo depois Kagome pôde ouvir ruídos próximos de onde Kouga estava , ao chegar próximo teve uma surpresa...

-Ka..go..me...você...está bem...estou feliz ...-Disse Kouga fraco, Kagome teve de se controlar para não abraçá-lo e pedir mil desculpas pelo ocorrido, mas a única manifestação que conseguiu expressar fora uma doce e solitária lágrima simbolizando o misto de emoções pelo qual seu coração passava naquele momento.

HAIIIIIIIIIIIII .vocês não sabem o quanto estou feliz...existem pessoas lendo minha fic...Nossa que felicidade...Bom, sempre que deixarem reviews pra mim vou postar mais depressa tá !Quero fazer alguns agradecimentos , primeiro a liv-chan que me deu coragem para postar ...depoisa alguns amigos que estão lendo e me dando forças pra continuar, e finalmente a pessoas como deza-chan, kagome universe e gue-chan que fizeram dessa autora uma pessoa motivada e feliz ...Bom, espero que vocês estejam gostando..se não estiverem me comuniquem e me deêm dicas de melhorar o que vocês estão lendo, tipo nessa fic , vai ter hentaiem um cap futuro estejam avisados , muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer...ou vocês esqueceram da kikyou...Narak...E tipo se vocês estão sentindo falta do shippou desculpa, não inclui ele nessa história...gomennnnn nasaiiiii...reviewssssssssss pleaseeeeeeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

Gente

Gente...inuyasha não me pertence...mas o seshyyyy a esse com certeza me pertence..ahahahahahha

Ciúme , mágoa e dor

Anoitecia quando Inuyasha e Mirok chegaram ao acampamento , no coração de Inuyasha não havia dúvidas ou incertezas, somente o desejo de mostrar à Kagome que ele merecia uma chance de provar o seu amor , de mostrar –se verdadeiro , de fazê-la novamente crer em suas palavras, de fazê-la amá-lo...Trazia consigo um ramalhete de flores para que quando acordasse ficasse feliz ...mas quando chegou ao acampamento o que viu o fez perder a cabeça...o ciúme o cegou e tudo que havia planejado fazer deu lugar a outras palavras...

- Quer dizer então que dou às costas por 2 minutos e é tempo suficinte para você acordar e ficar de amores com esse maldito!-Disse Inuyasha alterado pelo ciúme.

-Inuyasha , você é um imbecil !Você não sabe de nada ...nem imagina pelo que o Kouga eu passamos !Você só liga para você mesmo!O que você acha ?Que pode tratar os outros como sua propriedade !Acha mesmo que você é meu dono ?Olha aqui ...eu e você não somos nada!Como você mesmo diz não passo de uma detectora de fragmentos...se quer cobrar satisfações de alguém ...cobre da kikyou ...afinal é ela quem você ama !-Disse Kagome desabafando tudo àquilo que sentia..

-É isso mesmo Inuyasha ..graças a você, Kagome ficou doente , e o único a se preocupar com ela e ficar ao lado dela foi o kouga...e onde você estava ?Como sempre foge por receios e medo de encarar a realidade...enquanto isso Kouga quase morreu para salvá-la e então você chaga se achando o dono da verdade!Poupe-nos de seus discursos egoístas e infantis !-Disse Sango alterada e cansada do machismo de Inuyasha

-Eu...não queria...eu não sabia que o que a Kagome tinha era tão grave ...eu ...sinto muito-Disse Inuyasha tristemente- Acho que é melhor eu me afastar daqui ...afinal não passo de um estorvo para todos vocês! Me perdoe Kagome ...seja feliz ao lado desse lobo fedido –Disse por fim Inuyasha dando as costas para o grupo...

-Inuyasha...SENTA!-Disse Kagome alterada – Você acha mesmo que vai nos abandonar! Você está sendo infantil e teimoso...não pode fugir quando está com problemas ...tem que encará-los !Onde está àquele Inuyasha corajoso que conheci?-Disse Kagome ainda alterada

-E onde está a kagome que estava sempre ao meu lado ?Agora só vejo uma cópia da kikyou !-Disse Inuyasha sem pensar...

-Có..có..pia ?Mentiraaaaaaa...EU SOU KAGOME –Dizia Kagome enquanto lágrimas corriam soltas por sua face..

-Não, Kagome ! Você não é nem de perto parecida com àquela sacerdotisa...Essecara de cachorro não sabe do que está falando!-Dizia Kouga enquanto tentava acalmar Kagome –Seu desgraçado ...olha só o que você fez !Kagome só tem motivos para ficar triste ao seu lado , meça suas palavras ...seu grande imbecil !-Disse Kouga agressivamente se levantando com dificuldade e indo até Inuyasha...

-Cale a boca seu lobo fedido ...Se você quer tanto essa meretriz...faça bom prov...-Inuyasha não pode terminar foi interrompido por um soco de Kouga, que mesmo fraco conseguiu derrubá-lo no chão, Kagome não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas, não agüentava mais sofrr daquele jeito...

-Sango me empresta a Kirara ...quero sair daqui !-Disse Kagome não conseguindo parar de tremer

-Claro Kagome, fique o mais longe possível desse imbecil !-Disse Sango revoltada

-Isso ...vá encontrar àquele outro garoto sem graça...MERETRIZZZZZ- Disse Inuyasha cego pelo ciúme

Kagome não pode nem responder tamanha sua fraqueza e decepção, só pode montar em Kirara e seguir em direção ao leste, onde se encontrava o poço come-ossos...E as coisas no acampamento só tenderam a piorar entre Kouga e Inuyasha, Sango e Mirok se mantiveram afastados, porque naquele momento dois youkais brigavam e não distinguiriam amigos de inimigos...

-Como ousa chamá-la de meretriz !Você é um retardado cretino !-Disse Kouga conseguindo acertar o estômago de Inuyasha

-UHU! Essa menina não pode sentir seu cheiro para ir se agarrando em você ...realmente vocês se merecem um corno e uma pu...-Inuyasha não pode terminar de falar..recebeu outro soco de Kouga

-Ora seu ...mais respeito com minha Kagome !Como eu queria que essas asneiras que você diz fossem verdade ...se fossem pode ter certeza que levaria MINHA KAGOME ...para longe de você!-Disse Kouga furioso , as ataduras de Kagome estavam começando a ficar manchadas de sangue...

No momento em que Inuyasha ouviu kouga chamando Kagome de "SUA", o pouco controle que tinha em seu corpo foi quebrado...-Não a chame de SUA!- Disse Inuyasha derrubando Kouga no chão , pressionando um de seus pontos vitais, o que fez Kouga sangrar mais e ter dificuldade de respirar, mas não o fez ficar com medos ou receios de Inuyasha

-Cale aboca...EU AMO A KAGOME ...ela é...minha mulher- Disse Kouga fraco perdendo mais sangue ,mas Inuyasha estava dominado pelo ciúme e não fez menção de soltá-lo...

-Já disse para não chamá-la de SUAAAAA- Disse Inuyasha dando um soco em Kouga quase o deixando desacordado, Sango que estava impassiva até aquele momento quis socorrer Kouga, mas foi impedida por Mirok , Inuyasha continuava a sufocar Kouga ...-Eu a amo mais do que minha própria vida ...dane-se você e seu amorzinho do inferno, não vou deixar você encostar um dedo nela...Eu sei que não consigo demonstrar o que sinto ...mas eu ...eu a amo...e não suporto a idéia de perdê-la...-Disse Inuyasha mais a si mesmo do que a Kouga, que estava fraco , e com todas as feridas abertas novamente

-E porque você está dizendo isso a mim imbecil...diga isso à ela ...-Disse Kouga fraco , mas com seu olhar firme à Inuyasha

-Cale a boca lobo fedido...não obedeço fracos como você –Disse Inuyasha com um meio sorriso, deixando Kouga respirar e se levantando para depois partir na mesma direção em que Kagome fora...Nesse momento Sango se debatia nos braços de Mirok que só a deixou seguir na diração de Kouga ao ver Inuyasha partir...

-Kouga...você está é um idiota...como pôe brigar com alguém nesse estado !-Dizia Sango aflita vendo Kouga com dificuldade para respirar e perdendo sangue novamenmte- Me deixe cuidar desses ferimentos...droga vocês homens são todos iguais...-Porém quando Sango tentou traçar uma das ataduras Kouga se afastou perdendo mais sangue...

-NÃO !Nenhuma mulher toca em meu corpo...a não ser Kagome...Me deixe em paz!-Disse Kouga fitando o céu..

-Idiota se não me deixar cuidar desses ferimentos ...você vai mesmo pro além !-Disse Sango furiosa

-Se você quer mesmo me ajudar peça àquele monge ali ...tocar meus curativos, não quero o cheiro de nenhuma mulher na minha pele , a não ser de Kagome!-Disse Kouga ainda fitando o céu

-Pare de ser teimoso...quer morrer é ?Droga Kagome só atrai loucos !Me deixe cuidar de você seu grande idiota !-Disse Sango autoritária

-Já disse que não !Disse Kouga rosnando dessa vez, essa foi a deixa para Mirok se levantar e afastar Sango de perto de Kouga , afinal mesmo ele sabendo da personalidade persuasiva de Sango , Kouga ainda era um youkai...

-Kouga você ama muito a senhorita Kagome ...não é mesmo ?-Perguntou Mirok calmamente a kouga, começando a trocar as ataduras do lobo, sob os protestos de Sango

-Ela...sempre será minha mulher...mesmo sendo de outro...minha alma e meu coração pertencem à ela ...nem a morte pode apagar meus sentimentos ...eu sei que ela ama àquele cabeça dura, mesmo que ele só a faça sofrer...Se ele soubesse o que daria para estar no lugar dele...eu poderia morrer agora se tivesse o mesmo espaço que o inuyasha tem no coração de minha kagome...mas como não tenho essa felicidade, me contento apenas de vê-la sorrir, por isso fico transtornado em vê-la sofrer nas mãos daquele idiota, por um motivo tão ridículo...eu me contento apenas de ficar ao lado dela e me iludir com minhas próprias palavras..."minha mulher "...-Disse Kouga fraco desmaiando em seguida , porém ao fechar os tristes olhos azuis uma lágrima solitária traçou os finos traços do rosto do lobo, e o céu antes nublado pareceu se abrir em um mar de estrelas apenas para acalentar seu coração ferido ...

HAIIIIIIIIIII ...Gente não me crucifiquem com esse episódio, eu quse morri pra escrever , sofri muito com o destino do kouga , eiiiiiiiii ele tá vivo !Mas, ele sofre muito por amor...Bom, deixa eu agradecer as pessoas que continuam me apoiando ...meu muito obrigada à Ghe-chan, Liv-chan, Kagome Universe, Deza-chan, Natsumi Takashi ...Bom,estou me decidindo se faço o próximo cap ser romance ou drama...não sei se o inu merece ser perdoado asssim tão fácil...oque vcs acham ?REVIEWSSSSS...ahhhhhhhh e como disse antes quanto mais reviews , mais rápido euvou postar o próximo cap...bjssssssss MATA KONDO


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha não me pertence

**Inuyasha não me pertence..senão já teria matado certos personagens ...se é que vocês me entendem ...**

**Broken heart**

A madrugada mostrava-se hostil naquela Era, mas Kagome pouco se importava com os perigos que lhe cercavam,nenhuma dor poderia ser maior ao que sentia em seu peito...estraçalhado era a palavra que definiria o coração de kagome naquele momento. Ela o amava tanto, e ele continuava a pisotear seus sentimentos...Ela sentia –se humilhada por ele, nunca sofrera tanto assim...amor seria sinônimo de dor ?Embora sua mente a guiasse pela razão e a fizesse querer escolher um caminho em que nunca mais o visse novamente...seu coração acorrentado por esse amor não deixava...uma guerra se travava dentro de si...e fazia com que kagome ficasse sem rumo...Quando Kirara se aproximou do poço come –ossos ... Kagome pode ver novamente a árvore sagrada...lugar onde tinha se encontrado com seu primeiro amor...e milhões de lembranças afloraram em sua mente e a fizeram embasar mais ainda sua visão...

-Bom...diga Adeus a todos por mim Kirara...não sei quando vou voltar...talvez quando meu coração parar de doer tanto...-Disse Kagome olhando para Kirara tristemente –Embora eu saiba que essa nova ferida vai sangrar por muito tempo- Dizia Kagome com lágrimas lavando seu rosto. Kagome passou os dedos carinhosamente pela cabeça de Kirara e pulou no poço come- ossos...poucos segundos depois estava de volta a sua Era...mas seu coração continuava ligado a outra era -Inuyasha...eu só sei te amar...não consigo ...não consigo...ter ódio de você...nunca ...-Dizia Kagome rumo a árvore sagrada do seu templo, ao se aproximar dela a tocou carinhosamente, como se visse nela o próprio Inuyasha- Eu ...estou presa a este amor...talvez por causa dessa vida inacabada..ou talvez ...por ironia do destino...nunca vou saber ...- Dizia Kagome encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore- Este amor me faz feliz ...me faz triste...me faz suspirar...me faz sofrer...esse amor de extremos está me fazendo mal...mas estou acorrentada a ele...-Dizia Kagome sentada aos pés da árvore fechando os olhos cansada por tudo que lhe havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo – Céus me dêem forças para não perdoá-lo dessa vez... preciso ser forte...coração ...pare de me fazer sofrer desse jeito...-sibilou Kagome caindo em sono profundo encostada na árvore Sagrada...que simbolizava a história dos dois...

Inuyasha corria rapidamente, seu coração apertava só de pensar nas palavras duras que havia dito a kagome ...

-Eu sou um idiota mesmo...Como pude dizer aquelas asneiras a pessoa que mais amo?Ela não vai perdoar mais essa burrada que eu fiz...Maldição !Eu tenho que controlar meu ciúme...mas é que não consigo controlar minhas palavras ao vê-la perto de outro...não suporto a idéia de Kagome ser de outra pessoa...eu sei que sou cheio de defeitos...sou egoísta, sou indeciso...sou um completo idiota...mas ...mas se tenho alguma certeza é de que amo ...demais a kagome...por favor me perdoe só mais uma vez ... - Disse Inuyasha próximo ao poço come-ossos – Céus ...me desejem boa sorte!- Disse por fim Inuyasha fitando o céu onde já se via um fio de alvorada , adentrando logo depois no poço come –ossos...

Inuyasha ao chegar na Era de Kagome , avistou a árvore Sagrada e silenciosamente agradeceu à ela , por ter permitido encontrar Kagome...Ao se aproximar da árvore, pôde sentir um cheiro doce, àquele que o fazia sentir seu coração bater mais depressa...e então a viu...estava com a aparência triste , e no seu rosto havia rastros de lágrimas...a culpa fez doer ainda mais seu coração...

- Ela parece um anjo , mas um anjo triste ...eu sei que um demônio te fez chorar...aliás um meio-demônio...me perdoe Kagome...-Disse Inuyasha afagando docemente os cabelos de sua amada, o que a fez abrir lentamente os olhos...

Kagome ao abrir os olhos achou que estava tendo mais uma de suas ilusões...Quando o Inuyasha que conhecia demonstrava carinho daquela forma...Quando que o Inuyasha que conhecia poderia fazer algum gesto de afeição ... mas de repente se deu conta da realidade quando sentiu um forte abraço...mas estava tão anestesiada que não correspondeu ...

-Kagome...me perdoe...não me deixe ...-Dizia Inuyasha abraçando Kagome fortemente como se tivesse medo de deixá-la escapar...

-Me...lar..gue...Me largue...ME LARGUEEEEEEEEEEEEE……-Gritou Kagome tentando se soltar dos braços de Inuyasha...

-Não...você vai ter que me perdoar ...eu não consigo te ver perto de ninguém...ninguém é bom o bastante pra você ...- Dizia Inuyasha segurando Kagome fortemente

-Isso não te dá o direito de me ofender...Como você pode fazer isso comigo...Eu...nós não temos nenhum relacionamento...eu posso ficar com qualquer pessoa que eu quiser...Você também...não tem a Kikyou ?- Dizia Kagome tristemente

-Você mentiu pra mim...disse que ficaria sempre ao meu lado...disse que nunca me deixaria ...-Dizia Inuyasha olhando Kagome nos olhos, porém ela desviou o olhar

-Pare de exigir promessas de mim...pare de exigir satisfações...não te devo nenhuma...nem como amigo...porque depois daquilo que você fez ...não sei quando vou te olhar com alguma afeição novamente...-Disse Kagome com a cabeça baixa sem encará-lo

-Kagome olhe pra mim...Não suporto que você dizendo essas palavras duras pra mim...Não suporto te ver sendo tão gentil com aquele lobo fedido e sendo tão cruel comigo...dessa forma me sinto ...me sinto...me sinto...-Inuyasha não pode terminar a frase

-Ferido ?Triste ?ahahhahaah...Bem-vindo a meu mundo, agora você sabe o quanto você me fere...quando me trata mal...e trata a kikyou tão bem...como me sinto despedaçada ao ouvir você me ridicularizar...me humilhar...me destratar...eu ...eu...quero morrer por ser tão idiota...eu te odeio inuyasha...EU TE OD- Kagome não pôde terminar , foi interrompida por um beijo de Inuyasha, ele a beijava docemente tentando abafar as duras palavras que saiam daquela boca, Kagome não queria corresponder...queria se soltar , mas ele a abraçava não deixando ela escapar, ela se debatia em seus braços, mas isso só fazia o beijo deixar de ser doce e tornar-se mais violento , até que ...

PAF...Foi o som que pode se ouvir entre os dois...

-Nunca mais ...se aproxime de mim ...eu ...eu te odeio muito ...EU TE ODEIO MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...-disse Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos

-Ka...Kagome...por que você me bateu...eu só...eu ...-Inuyasha estava tão envergonhado sentia –se um lixo...seus instintos tinham ido longe demais...

-Como você...ousa me beijar...Você só fez isso...por medo..insegurança ...por causa do kouga...Deus ...eu não mereço mais essa...-Dizia Kagome enquanto chorava ...-Você me usa como se fosse um objeto...talvez com o passar do tempo tenha apenas me tornado isso mesmo...um espelho de sua amada Kikyou..sinto lhe informar que não sou ela...tenho meu próprio coração..embora compartilhemos a mesma alma e aparência...Não sou a droga da kikyou...me enxergue idiota !- Dizia Kagome tristemente

-Eu...me desculpe...eu não queria...eu só...-Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer, Kagome estava certa...fazia tudo errado e vinha pedir desculpas como se as dores fossem curadas dessa forma...mas pior do que tudo fora deixar seus instintos agirem em uma hora como aquela...Ele a fitava com tanta culpa, e arrependimento...queria dizer o quanto a amava , o quanto a queria e desejava...Queria beijar aqueles doces e quentes lábios muitas vezes...mas não podia...Não podia provar o seu amor daquela maneira suja...Kagome não era um objeto...Era a coisa mais importante na vida dele...o quê ele podia fazer...ela nem o olhava nos olhos ...

-VÁ EMBORA !Fique longe de mim ...SAIAAAAAAAAAA...- Gritou Kagome , Inuyasha não pôde mais suportar ouvir aquilo de sua amada , seu coração doía a cada palavra , não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser obedecer Kagome...

-Me perdoe...-Disse Inuyasha fitando Kagome, mas ela desviou de seu olhar, então Inuyasha rumou para o poço come-ossos , então olhou novamente para trás e disse mais para si do que para o vento que soprava levando os cabelos de sua amada- Eu amo você...- Dizendo isso atravessou o poço e ao chegar na outra Era foi ao único lugar que queria estar...na árvore Sagrada...-Nós estamos unidos por ela ...minha Kagome...estamos unidos...por ela...-Dizendo isso fechou os olhos tentando imaginar um futuro onde Kagome correspondesse a seu amor...e ao lembrar a realidade, uma lágrima solitária correu em seu rosto...Aquela alvorada trouxe dor a dois corações apaixonados...deixando em cada raio de sol um rastro de lágrima...

Gente ..desculpa a demora...é que estou cheia de provas na faculdade ...Odonto é muito puxado U.U ...Bom...quero deixar meu muito obrigado as pessoas que continuam me apoiando com reviews... ghe-chan... Prica-chan, clara-chan...liv-chan...mon..todos que lêem o meu muito obrigada...Bom...deixem reviews ..façam a alegria dessa autora ...quanto mais reviews mais rápido posto o próximo cap..bjssssss


	9. Chapter 9

Centelha de felicidade

**Centelha de felicidade **

Era muito cedo quando o avô de kagome levantou-se naquela manhã, mas como era o sacerdote responsável por aquele templo , tratou de manter sua habitual rotina, porém ao sair para cumprir suas tarefas viu sua neta caída no chão e sofrendo muito...

- Kagomeeeeeee!O quê houve?Porque está desse jeito ?-O avô de kagome estava desesperado , não suportava ver sua neta dessa forma, mas embora ele fizesse inúmeras perguntas kagome não as respondia...parecia estar fora daquela realidade, apenas chorava sem responder a nada, não fazia nenhum movimento , como seu corpo estivesse anestesiado...-Minha neta...Quem te fez perder a alegria de viver ? Antes de você ir para aquele outro mundo...você era tão feliz...por favor ...volte a ser feliz como antes...- Falando essas últimas palavras o avô de kagome começou a derramar fios de lágrimas

Dois dias se passaram desde que o avô de Kagome a havia encontrado na frente da árvore sagrada,mas da mesma forma que ela reagiu naquele dia, continuou...não pronunciava nenhuma palavra, não se levantava da cama, não comia e parecia ter um olhar vazio...como se perdesse a vontade de viver...Em seus pensamentos havia arrependimento, dúvidas, medos, decepção...Na verdade, ela queria ter dado ouvidos a seu coração no momento em que vira Inuyasha...queria ter correspondido ao beijo...queria poder ter perdoado tudo mais uma vez...mas a razão falou tão alto...que a fez perder a cabeça e machucá-lo com palavras e gestos...o medo de perdê-lo ...o medo de ser odiada por ele...o medo de não ficar ao lado dele...Razão e coração permaneciam em conflito ...por um lado a razão a fazia crer que havia feito o certo...havia se valorizado uma vez na vida...havia exposto todos seus sentimentos para quem sempre os pisoteara...mas seu coração doía só de pensar nas palavras que havia dito...para alguém que amava mais do que tudo...para alguém que arriscava a vida por ela...para aquele que seu coração havia guiado através de eras ...Tantas dúvidas consumiam toda sua energia...e a única coisa que podia fazer era chorar , por aquilo que não podia mudar...por aquilo que só o tempo poderia mostrar a solução...O tempo ironia de sua vida...e marca de sua história...

No outro lado do poço, Inuyasha permanecia do mesmo modo desde a última vez em que vira Kagome, inúmeras vezes se auto- flagelava por ter beijado Kagome a força como os youkais que tanto desprezava, por isso estava com inúmeros arranhões e feridas ...e quanto mais pensava nisso ..mais forte vinham as palavras de kagome em reação à esse ato " Eu te odeio ...EU TE ODEIO MUITO "...-Não...não me odeie...você não...a única em que eu confio...a única que eu amo...não me abandone...você também não...-Sibilava Inuyasha implorando ao vento...como se suplicasse a própria Kagome...Foi quando sentiu um cheiro familiar...

-Inuyasha...é você ?- Perguntou uma voz rouca

-...-Ele não quis responder, não queria ser encontrado naquelas condições, quando tentou se levantar, não teve forças, a exaustão percorria seu corpo e sua mente

-É você...eu sabia !- Disse uma voz idosa

-Cale a boca...velhota...-Disse Inuyasha sem encará-la

-O que houve com você ?Onde estão os outros ?- Perguntava a velha Kaede , tirando da manga algumas ervas para tratar dos ferimentos de Inuyasha

-Não lhe devo satisfações...e ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Inuyasha não conseguiu terminar a frase , a erva que a idosa passará ardia como brasa em sua pele

-Isso vai fazer você ficar mais quietinho ...Pelo que vejo você brigou novamente com a senhorita Kagome...mas dessa vez foi diferente...Inuyasha ...eu sei que você não confia em ninguém...mas eu gosto de você como um irmão...quando era menor você me salvou a vida...eu quero retribuir como puder...eu sei que sou uma velha sem nem um valor pra você mas...posso te ajudar com esses problemas..vamos se abra comigo...- Disse Kaede docemente

- Velha você...não entende...nunca entenderá meus problemas...- Dizia Inuyasha sem encará-la

-Do que você tem vergonha ?- Perguntou Kaede para Inuyasha

-Como você sabe...?-Disse Inuyasha surpreso

-Você é um sujeito que não tem arrependimentos, é verdadeiro consigo e com os outros...encara seus amigos ou inimigos nos olhos , e tem muita confiança e sede de vitória...mas agora vejo um rapaz sem vontade de vencer...com vergonha de si...e arrependido a tal ponto de ferir a si mesmo...ou você acha que não percebi que essas feridas foram provocadas por você...me diga...o quê você fez de tão grave?- Perguntou Kaede docemente para Inuyasha

- Eu ...agi como um idiota...por ciúmes...ofendi Kagome...e quando fui atrás dela para me redimir...fiz algo pior...eu beijei ...beijei ela a força...e ela disse que me odeia...eu...eu não posso viver com isso...vendo aquela..aquela...-De repente parou de falar...falará demais ...como poderia se abrir desse jeito..será que a vontade de dividir a carga dessa culpa..de ter alguém que o aconselhasse..que agisse como uma mãe...era tão grande desse jeito ?

-Você ama a menina Kagome...não é ?- Disse Kaede- Eu sei que você a ama Inuyasha..desde o momento em que você abriu os olhos e a viu eu sabia que você a amaria...esse era o destino de vocês...se amarem...terminarem essa história...Minha irmã não estava preparada para amar...mas a menina Kagome nasceu para amar...ela é bondosa com todos a sua volta...não distingue amigos de inimigos ...sua piedade abrange todos...é capaz de passar por cima dos próprios sentimentos para ver quem ama feliz...- Disse Kaede levantando o queixo de inuyasha e o mirando nos olhos –Ela te ama...mais do que tudo nessa vida...tudo que ela faz ...todas as dificuldades que ela passa tudo é por você...pare de ser ciumento...pare de ser teimoso e principalmente deixe o orgulho de lado...implore por desculpas a ela ...que por tantas vezes passou por cima do coração para te ver feliz...Diga que a ama..diga que quer tê-la a seu lado...levante a cabeça e seja o guerreiro que ela tanto ama...vamos inuyasha...Vá atrás do seu amor..lute e vença – Disse por fim Kaede

Inuyasha refletiu sobre todas as palavras da velha kaede e decidiu que era hora de ele lutar por quem ele amava, mesmo que ela dissesse que o odiava, que o mandasse embora, ele iria lutar ...iria ter o amor dela novamente...- Obrigada...Kaede..obrigada por tudo ...-Disse Inuyasha a mirando nos olhos...

- Esse é o Inuyasha que eu conheço !-Disse Kaede com um sorriso nas velhas feições... Sem olhar para trás Inuyasha rumou novamente a Era de Kagome, mas chegando perto da casa de sua amada, não teve a recepção de costume...

-Você...você...fique longe ...fique longe daqui...não se aproxime mais dela –Disse uma voz feminina singular

-Senho...Senhora Higurashi...eu preciso...ver a Kagome...-Disse Inuyasha tristemente,pois via que estava sendo desprezado ...e logo por aquela que sempre se mostrou tão gentil e carinhosa com ele...

-Saia ...eu não vou permitir que se aproxime dela...é tudo por sua culpa...a tristeza de minha filha...a mudança de comportamento...mês após mês...não sei descrever o quão fria minha filha se tornou..e agora..e agora...parece ter desistido de viver...ela não precisa me falar..eu sei que é sua culpa...o que ela fez pra você ? O que ela fez para merecer ser tão maltratada por você ? ...Eu nunca gostei de tomar parte da vida de minha filha...sempre a deixei seguir seu próprio caminho...mas vejo que esse caminho a está levando ao sofrimento...E sei que tudo foi gerado por você...não se aproxime mais dela..esqueça que Kagome existiu...feche esse poço e nunca mais a veja...só desse jeito ela irá se recuperar ...-Disse a mãe de Kagome tristemente mirando Inuyasha

-Não...não posso...-Sibilou Inuyasha...-Se fizer o que a senhora está dizendo...eu vou morrer...a minha vida ...só depende da Kagome..se ficar longe dela...não irei sobreviver...eu sei que a fiz sofrer...eu sei que sou um idiota...mas quero mudar tudo isso..quero fazê-la feliz...Eu ...eu amo sua filha...- Disse por fim Inuyasha.Ao ouvir as últimas palavras a mãe de Kagome não suportou e começou a chorar, sendo amparada por Inuyasha- Me desculpe...fazer mãe e filha chorar...eu sou mesmo um idiota...

- Inuyasha...se você a ama...tente fazê-la acreditar nela mesma ...tente fazê-la feliz novamente...quero minha garotinha novamente...e não essa garota fria...quero minha Kagome de volta...-Disse a senhora Higurashi mirando os olhos de Inuyasha.

-Irei fazer ...eu juro...ela não é a Kikyou,ela não é cópia ...tem seu próprio coração ...não é , Kagome?- Disse Inuyasha mirando o quarto de Kagome- Desculpe ...eu posso...-Disse Inuyasha mirando o quarto de sua amada Kagome

-Claro...cuide dela...-Disse por fim a mãe de Kagome

Então Inuyasha rumou para o quarto de sua amada , chegando próximo pôde sentir o cheiro salgado de lágrimas...-Ela ...esteve chorando esse tempo todo...Pensou consigo mesmo..Ao abrir a janela e entrar , sentiu felicidade por vê-la novamente...de sentir seu perfume ...mesmo que estivesse camuflado por lágrimas...

-Ka...go...me...eu senti tanto sua falta... por favor diga que me perdoa...-Disse Inuyasha próximo a Kagome quase em um sussurro, mas Kagome que estava de costas não respondeu...-Kagome...sei que você está acordada ...responda...diga qualquer coisa...diga que me odeia..me mande sentar...mas por favor fale comigo...-Disse Inuyasha implorando, mas Kagome continuou sem responder, foi então que Inuyasha a virou de frente para ele...-Diga ...diga Kagome...diga que me odeia...diga que sou idiota...vamos..diga...por favor...- Inuyasha não pôde segurar as lágrimas, elas caiam agora sem parar...mas foi então que sentiu um toque quente no seu rosto, e ao abrir os olhos pôde ver Kagome que tentava conter as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto...-Kagome...você...me perdoa?...Você sabe que eu sou um idiota..que só digo bobagens...mas tudo isso...é porque...é porque...eu te amo...-Disse Inuyasha segurando as mãos de sua amada

-Me...me...ama ?-Sibilou Kagome fraca

-Amo...mais do que tudo...por isso tenho tanto ciúmes de você...por isso digo palavras duras ...para esconder esse amor, mas cansei ...quero falar...quero ser feliz ao seu lado...amo você..só você...A kikyou foi meu passado doloroso...você é meu presente e meu futuro glorioso...não quero mais nos machucar...não importa se você...se você não sente o mesmo...eu ...eu amo por nós dois...não consigo viver sem você...por favor ...diga ...diga que ficará ao meu lado...- Disse Inuyasha angustiado olhando nos olhos de sua amada, que agora chorava mais intensamente do que antes... –Porque você está chorando...se você me odiar...pode falar...não precisa guardar esses sentimentos para si ..e sofrer sozinha...-Disse Inuyasha tristemente

-Idi...idiota...você é mesmo um idiota...-Disse Kagome esboçando um sorriso- Será que nunca vai perceber as coisas ao seu redor ?Quantas provas eu já te dei... Será que precisam mais ?-Disse Kagome sorrindo verdadeiramente após meses

-Quer...quer dizer que ...-Disse Inuyasha não acreditando em suas próprias palavras

-Sim...sim...eu te amo...amo..amo...AMOOOOOO- Disse por fim Kagome pulando nos braços de seu amado e finalmente beijando-o com todo seu amor e sendo correspondida, finalmente seus sonhos estavam se concretizando...tanto sofrimento, tantos sacrifícios, tantas lágrimas derramadas ...tudo valia a pena comparado a felicidade que sentia em seu peito naquele momento...nada mais importava...jóia...Eras que o separavam ...nada...só aquele momento em que os dois compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento e da mesma certeza ...ficar juntos por toda a eternidade...

GOMENNNNNNNNNNN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, gente mil desculpas mesmoooooo!Sei que sou uma baka por ter atrasado tanto!Mas...posso tentar me justificar...pleaseeeeeee!Gente, estou lotada de provas ...trabalhos...E pior...tudo emendado...Bioquimica é um terror...citologia também...estou tentando passar direto...dessa forma...nas férias que serão esse mês poderei ficar tranqüila pra postar essa fic...e escrever uma outra que estou fazendo...Prometooooooo que vou postar 4 capitulos por semana nas férias ...juro !Por favor me perdoem, não abandono minhas fics , pois tenho paixão por escrever...Gente um conselho ...não façam odonto...U.U é muito puxado !AHHHHHHHHHHH...eu fiz esse cap nas pressas tomara que vocês tenham gostado, eu ia dividir o capítulo em duas partes, mas achei que já estava muito deprê e que nós precisávamos nos alegrar um pouco , né ?AH...se vocês não estiverem com ódio de mim...poderiam deixar reviewsssss ...pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee...quero saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo...é muito importante pra mim !AHHHHHHHHHHHH...vou postar 2 de uma vez da próxima ok !Avisando...o próximo vai ter hentai tá !Eu sei que tem gente que odeiaaaaaaaaaa...mas vou avisar pra vocês pularem essa parte tá...ahhhhhhh e é essencial para a história essa parte...GENTE GOMENNNNNNN NASAI (quem vê fruits basket imaginem aquela cena com a mãe do ritsu ...ahahhaahahaha...)BJS Para quem for ler e principalmente para quem for deixar reviews ...


	10. Chapter10

Inuyasha não me pertence

**I**nuyasha não me pertence...U.U...senão com certeza a velha q ressuscitou a kikyou ia arder nas chamas do inferno...

**Desejos( hentai)**

A felicidade dos dois naquele momento era tão extasiante que comprimia seus corações...esperavam há tanto tempo por aquela proximidade, por aquele misto de emoções, por aquele misto de sensações que experimentavam, o beijo antes dado com amor e carinho, estava se tornando cada vez mais selvagem e sedento...Inuyasha desejava com tanto fervor Kagome, aquela mesma que antes ele apenas considerava uma menina mimada e fraca que com o passar do tempo foi dominando cada milímetro de seu coração e possuindo todos seus sonhos e pensamentos, o desejo por ela era tanto que chegava a doer, por isso queria mostrar ali que ela era só dele ...kikyou seu antigo amor nunca tinha instigado seus sentidos daquela forma, um simples toque na pele de Kagome fazia seus pêlos se eriçarem e seu sangue ferver mais...o beijo tornou-se tão intenso que Inuyasha mordeu os lábios doces de sua kagome , meio que em transe fazendo assim com que Kagome interrompesse o beijo...

-Inu...inu...yasha- dizia ela tentando se afastar dele

-Kago...me ...eu te amo tanto...quero ter você pra mim...-Disse Inuyasha meio em transe

Quando ela ouviu isso , ficou totalmente corada...-PARA! Inuyasha...para agora!-Disse kagome se separando de seu amado...

-Porque você fez isso Kagome...eu quero sentir você ...sentir seu gosto..esperei tanto tempo por isso...-Dizia Inuyasha olhando para Kagome , se aproximando novamente querendo tocar-lhe os lábios e sentir essas sensações que nunca havia experimentado antes...

-Não...eu...eu...não posso...eu...o que estamos fazendo...isso...isso...não está certo...eu ...não sei onde isso vai dar -(Droga, é lógico que sei ,né !Afinal não sou nenhuma criancinha...mas será que essa é a hora certa ? Será que ele realmente me ama , não quer me usar e depois voltar pra kikyou...Droga...eu amo tanto ...)...-Pensava kagome , enquanto olhava intensamente para Inuyasha...Que novamente se aproximou dela...e começou a lamber seu pescoço...-O QUÊ...o quê está fazendo?-Perguntou Kagome assustada , afinal inuyasha nunca havia agido dessa forma...

-Seu cheiro...seu gosto...estão fazendo meu corpo se mover sozinho...quero sentir tudo...tudo que eu puder ...arde ...meu corpo está ardendo de desejo ...desejo de ter você...-Dizendo isso a pegou nos braços e rumou ao poço come-ossos...

-Inuyasha...pra onde está me levando...isso ...isso...eu...-Kagome estava atordoada com tudo...mas ao mesmo tempo queria que tudo aquilo acontecesse...

-Você ...eu sei que você quer também...sinto seu cheiro mudando...você me quer também...-Disse Inuyasha enquanto inalava o perfume de kagome e mordiscava a orelha de sua amada...

-Não posso esconder nada de você não é...-Dizia Kagome entre um suspiro...

-Jamais...eu sei tudo de você...-Falando isso pulou para a Era a que pertencia...Chegando a Era Feudal rumou para árvore sagrada, em seguida deixando Kagome no chão acolchoado pelas folhas da árvore...

-Inuyasha...porque me trouxe aqui...?-Perguntou Kagome a inuyasha

-Porque foi aqui que minha vida...minha felicidade começou...no momento em que eu abri os olhos e vi você...foi aqui que nos conhecemos ...que me apaixonei por você...e é aqui que quero te pedir ...pra ser minha por toda a eternidade...quero que fiquemos juntos...dói não estar com você...porque eu te amo...te amo...case comigo seja minha...-Disse Inuyasha mirando os olhos de Kagome

-É tudo ...que sempre quis...nada mais importa pra mim...a única coisa que me importa é estar com você...por isso...eu quero ser sua...-Sussurrou Kagome nas orelhas sensíveis de seu amado, fazendo seu sangue ferver novamente

-Porque ...porque só você...faz isso comigo ...-Disse Inuyasha empurrando Kagome para o chão ficando em cima dela...

-Isso o quê?-Perguntou Kagome meio assustada pela violência do ato de inuyasha

-Me deixa louco...-Dizendo isso, não deixou mais Kagome falar...as palavras foram caladas por um beijo avassalador , selvagem ao ponto de tirar o ar de Kagome...

-Inu...yasha- Disse Kagome em meio a um gemido

Nesse momento Inuyasha estava se tornando cada vez mais selvagem, seus instintos de youkai se eriçavam cada vez mais, o desejo tinha se apossado de seu corpo, seus movimentos estavam tão selvagens que machucavam...mas Kagome estava feliz , seus olhos estavam cerrados ...tudo aquilo eram apenas sonhos que estavam se tornando realidade...Inuyasha começou a sentir seu corpo vibrar...Kagome nunca havia sentido tantas sensações cada toque de Inuyasha fazia seu corpo tremer , mas ao abrir os olhos teve uma surpresa , Inuyasha estava semi-transformado, as marcas de youkai completo já apareciam em seu rosto , porém seus olhos não estavam vermelhos, Kagome sentiu seu corpo gelar em questões de segundos , tinha medo e não sabia o que poderia acontecer com ela...

-Inuyasha Pare!-Disse Kagome aflita

-Não , eu quero mais ...quero sentir você...sentir seu gosto...sentir você em mim...-Disse ele rosnando

-Inuyasha você está transformado..estou com medo...

-Nunca te machucarei...você é minha mulher...te amo demais pra te machucar...

Suavemente pousou os lábios dele junto aos dela e percorreu todo o corpo de Kagome , mas o sangue de youkai pulsava tão forte que o simples toque na pele dela o fez rasgar as roupas dela e começar a tornar-se extremamente selvagem , quando Kagome tentou se afastar ele num movimento rude a puxou e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela...

-Não tente fugir de mim...você é minha ...só minha...seu cheiro chama por mim...

Ele começou a lamber cada parte do corpo perfeito de kagome, arrancando suspiros de kagome, isso incentivou inuyasha a descer meus em seu trajeto, chegando a intimidade de sua kagome, ao sentir o verdadeiro gosto de sua amada fez seu sangue pulsar mais,seus movimentos tornaram –se mais bruscos e sedentos, ele dançava sua língua e sugava a verdadeira essência de kagome, arrancando gritos de prazer dela, ela não suportava mais a tortura que ele fazia nela, as caricias dele estavam fazendo ela ficar louca, foi então que sentiu ele murmurar quente em seu ouvido...

-Tenho que te marcar...

-Me...marcar...como ..como assim?-Disse Kagome entre gemidos

-Antes de você ser minha...preciso tornar isso um laço...preciso te fazer minha mulher...-Disse ele rosnando

-Vai doer...-Perguntou Kagome olhando-o nos olhos

-Um pouco...mas vai tornar tudo isso dez vezes melhor...-Disse ele malicioso

-Faça o que quiser...confio tudo a você...-Disse Kagome fechando os olhos...

Ouvindo isso ele afastou as madeixas de sua amada...e lambeu a parte que iria ser mordida...mordendo o pescoço dela em seguida...Aquela marca era o símbolo que tornava eles um só...ninguém mais poderia tê-la...ela viveria o mesmo que ele, sentiria o mesmo que ele...essa marca ligava os dois eternamente...Com um grito de dor Kagome o encarou , ele não esperou muito para devolver a dor com um beijo, calando suas lágrimas salgadas que caiam...

-Agora tudo que você sentia antes...vai sentir 10 vezes mais...-Disse maliciosamente, enquanto acariciava o corpo de sua amada...Kagome começou a sentir seu sangue pulsar e sentir um ardor incontrolável no meio de suas pernas, enquanto isso Inuyasha continuava a torturá-la com seus rápidos e caprichosos dedos...

-Pare...pare de fazer isso...-Dizia Kagome gemendo

-Não...adoro ver você implorar...-dizia ele irônico

-Se você...não quer ...sei de muitos que querem...-Disse ela maliciosamente, tentando escapar das garras dele

-Não brinque comigo não sabe do que eu sou capaz...-Disse ele a trazendo de volta...e se colocando em cima dela

-Prove...-Disse

Foi a deixa para ele desatar o laço de seu kimono mostrando-se completamente ereto e tão desesperado para possui-la que seu sangue de youkai falou novamente mais alto e afastou as pernas dela num ato brusco e selvagem, penetrando com força...Quando Kagome ia gritar pela dor, ele abafou seu gritos com um beijo sedento , seus movimentos eram rápidos e profundos...lentamente a forte dor inicial foi sendo substituída por um leve ardor de prazer...Inuyasha tinha perdido completamente os sentidos , estava em transe ...dominado por seus instintos, os movimentos eram tão violentos que chegavam a ferir , mas Kagome não conseguia parar de gemer e pedir mais violência e rapidez, Inuyasha rosnava como um youkai cachorro, ele bruscamente a mudou de posição , fazendo-a ficar de quatro, fazendo seus instintos gritarem ainda mais, ele a puxava pelos cabelos e ela gemia pedindo mais daquilo, ele a jogou novamente para saborear a essência de sua mulher...antes ainda era menina...agora era mulher ..e sua...seu cheiro...sua pele...seu gosto estavam misturados ...isso o excitava ainda mais...Kagome não agüentava mais aquela tortura e foi a vez dela descer até o membro de inuyasha e torturá-lo...Inuyasha que estava fora de si , não se deixou ser dominado, seu instinto macho dominador , a tirou daquela posição e a prendeu em seus braços novamente...Kagome já tinha perdido a conta de orgasmos que já tivera, mas ao tentar fechar suas pernas , ele as abria novamente e afundava seu corpo no dela rosnando e arranhando-lhe a pele...o prazer que ele almejava parecia insaciável ...o instinto dele era sincero e almejava aquele momento a muito tempo, e não ia se satisfazer com tão pouco, passaram a noite toda e metade do outro dia se amando, até que o cansaço venceu Inuyasha o fazendo voltar para o estado de hanyou, ele caiu para o lado sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, que o encarava com o mesmo olhar...

-Acho que não posso mais me mexer...-Disse Kagome

-Não te disse que seria fácil ser minha...eu te disse para não me provocar...tentei me controlar, mas acho meus instintos falaram mais alto...-Dizia Inuyasha sem fôlego

-Minhas pernas...estão dormentes, você quase me quebrou em duas...U.U-Disse Kagome o encarando

-Tá dizendo que se arrependeu foi isso...-Disse inuyasha ficando bravo

-Faria tudo outra vez, quantas vezes fossem necessárias...-Disse ela sorrindo

Ao ouvir isso ele se aproximou de sua amada e a beijou intensamente, fazendo ela se aninhar em seu peito cobrindo ambos com kimono e caindo em sono profundo , sentindo o doce cheiro de sua amada e o seu misturados no ar...

Gente...voltei! Bom, passei em tudo, e agora finalmente fériassssssss da faculdade... ..e agora vou poder me dedicar a essa fic...hum...vou colocar o máximo de capítulos que conseguir ta...ahhhhhh espero que vcs tenham gostado desse cap...eu quis fazer um inu selvagem, porque pensei..se ele se transforma quando há grandes perigos e sua vida é colocada em risco...porque não transformar quando está em êxtase e excitado...hum..espero que tenham gostado...muita água vai rolar ainda..ai ai...a kikyou nem apareceu ainda...que vcs acham que ela vai deixar tudo correr numa boa pra ser todo mundo feliz...hum acho q isso não combina muito com a megera ...Bom, obrigada a todos que lêem essa fic e principalmente quem deixar review mil beijos...ahhhhhh aceito criticas não fique com medo tá ! .


	11. Chapter11

Só nós dois

**Só nós dois**

O pôr-do-sol tingia o céu em escarlate ...mesclando o azul escuro que a noite trazia, a pouca luminosidade passava entre as árvores da mata fechada, em especial uma , a árvore sagrada, onde dois enamorados estavam deitados entre suas raízes acolhedoras, e onde se podia ver um jovem hanyou admirando a beleza de sua humana...

-Kagome, acorde...!-Dizia uma voz tão conhecida e incrivelmente doce naquele momento...

-Hum...tenho mesmo...-Dizia Kagome, abrindo lentamente os olhos e se aconchegando nos fortes braços de seu amado...

-Não me tente Kagome...vamos ...temos que encontrar os outros..a esta altura devem pensar que os abandonamos...-Dizia Inuyasha enquanto afagava as longas madeixas de sua amada...

-Hum... você é mesmo um chato...tá..tá vamos –Disse ela se levantando de perto de Inuyasha...

-Quem disse que você vai sair desse jeito...eu não vou permitir Kagome !-Disse um meio youkai bravo...Só então Kagome se deu conta de seu estado, estava completamente nua, totalmente arranhada e suja...

-Se...seu idiota...porque você não me avisou isso antes...-Foi quanto Kagome teve outra surpresa-Se...seu idiota...você rasgou todas minhas roupas..por acaso é um animal irracional..como vou sair por aí desse jeito...drogaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Disse kagome furiosa

-Olha aqui sua pirra...-Inuyasha não pode terminar a frase...Kagome já tinha proferido a famosa palavra que fazia inuyasha cair a seus pés ...literalmente...

-Olha aqui...acho bom você parar de falar besteiras e ir buscar roupas na minha Era...-Disse Kagome a inuyasha

-Ou o quê...-Disse Inuyasha ironicamente

-Ou Kouga vai adorar me receber no acampamento...-Disse Kagome maliciosa

-Nem tente ouviu bem, agora você é minha mulher...-Disse Inuyasha a abraçando violentamente

-Como assim...olha aqui Inuyasha isso que nós fizemos...bom...isso é muito comum entre namorados na minha Era...isso...não foi nada demais...-Disse Kagome friamente

-NADA!Como assim nada...você não entendeu não foi...você é minha mulher kagome...porque eu escolhi você pra toda a eternidade...a marca... que fiz em você te faz minha companheira...tudo que eu sentir aqui- Disse Inuyasha apontando para o próprio coração – Você sentirá...e tudo que você sentir ...eu também vou sentir...estamos ligados... isso foi um laço que nos torna mais que simples namorados...simples amantes...o que fizemos foi um ritual de sangue...de laços... isso... só quem jura amor eterno faz... e foi isso que fiz Kagome... te jurei amor eterno...escolhi você ...e só você...-Disse inuyasha segurando carinhosamente as mãos de Kagome entre as suas

-Me perdoe...Inuyasha...eu não sabia... eu não sabia que isso era tão importante para você...Desculpe-me- Disse Kagome , se aproximando e beijando docemente os lábios de seu amado e sentindo formigar a marca recém adquirida em seu pescoço...-O quê...o quê foi isso Inuyasha...-Perguntou Kagome interrompendo o beijo...

-Isso significa que te quero ...agora!-Disse ele a tomando novamente em um beijo avassalador ...

(Hentai)

As línguas deles brincavam em sinal de desejo, Inuyasha foi descendo por um caminho já conhecido, acariciando cada parte daquele corpo tão almejado em sonhos, que agora eram realidade.Kagome estava tão feliz com o que inuyasha dissera, ele a escolhera...ela estaria sempre com ele...ela não precisaria mais chorar...tudo que sempre sonhara estava se realizando, ela estava ali com ele, e aquele momento era só deles...Inuyasha num ato súbito a levou para o tronco da árvore e começou a beijar o corpo de Kagome, enquanto ela gemia como um ato de aprovação, ele chegou a seu ponto mais intimo, ainda sentido seu próprio cheiro naquele lugar, o que o deixava mais excitado, porém dessa vez seu corpo embora tomado pelo desejo não se mostrava tão violento e possessivo, estava mais calmo e carinhoso...Kagome sentia isso , por isso suspirava a cada movimento de Inuyasha, pois agora sabia que era seu Inuyasha que estava ali, ele novamente encontrou o caminho de volta aos lábios de Kagome , que percorria suas mãos naquele corpo tão trabalhado em batalhas...Inuyasha gemia a cada toque de Kagome...pra ele isso não passava de tortura...como aquelas mãos poderiam o deixar tão fora de si, ele desceu novamente para encontrar o colo de Kagome, o qual lambia e mordiscava ..arrancando gritos de Kagome... foi quando ele sentiu o cheiro que o deixava louco, o cheiro que pedia por ele...ele apenas lambeu o pescoço de Kagome que gemeu como resposta, então ele a segurou pela cintura e a penetrou, dessa vez ela não sentiu mais a dor de antes, e sim uma incrível sensação de prazer, ao ver o sorriso que se formava Inuyasha não hesitou em continuar, afinal ele a queria tanto que chegava a doer, os movimentos começaram a ser mais rápidos e profundos, os dois se moviam juntos...os movimentos estavam começando a se tornarem violentos, a busca incessante por prazer fazia queimar o contato entre eles, o calor que emanava os fazia suar incessantemente...o fôlego nunca perdido em batalhas , era perdido, os gritos ecoavam naquela mata fechada quebrando o silêncio que a noite trazia, os corpos dançavam em uma mesma sintonia, a perna de Kagome entrelaçava-se na cintura de Inuyasha, sua voz macia pedia por mais, enquanto arranhava as costas de Inuyasha que enlouquecido a desceu para o chão, ficando em cima dela enquanto aprofundava ainda mais seus movimentos...Foi então que Kagome inverteu as posições ficando em cima, buscando mais prazer e controlando os movimentos...Inuyasha estava enlouquecido, podia ver agora o corpo de kagome o que o deixava mais sedento ainda...novamente ele inverteu fazendo o movimento mais rápido...buscando ainda mais prazer...o corpo dela todo estava vulnerável aos toques dele...qualquer toque a fazia gemer...foi quando sentiu a mão dele pousar em seu ponto mais intimo...arrancando-lhe um grito de prazer.. chegando ao orgasmo...Inuyasha continuou fazendo movimentos rápidos a estimulando novamente...Então quando sentiu que iria chegar ao orgasmo a fez sentar com ele e se abraçaram fazendo movimentos lentos e tendo um orgasmo juntos...seus lábios novamente se encontraram e selaram aquele momento que seria mais de muitos que viriam...

(fim do hentai)

Ao se separarem daquele beijo, Inuyasha brincou...-Kagome...acho melhor eu ir buscar aquelas suas roupas estranhas , antes que a velha Kaede pense que há algum youkai atacando um das moradoras da vila...

-Como assim ...-Perguntou Kagome sem entender

-Do jeito que você estava gritando...acho que acordou metade da vila ...-Disse Inuyasha rindo em seguida junto com kagome...Então, Inuyasha vestiu a parte debaixo de seu kimono, carregando kagome logo em seguida consigo até o poço, deixando a mesma com a parte de cima de seu Kimono...-Vista isso, daqui a pouco eu volto...com alguma roupa sua..me espere aqui ...-Ao dizer isso, pulou no poço come-ossos chegando a Era de Kagome, prontamente subiu ao quarto dela, abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou a típica vestimenta dela...voltando rapidamente através do poço até sua própria Era...-Pronto,voltei Kagome...-Mas ao chegar , não pode deixar de sorrir com o que viu, sua amada abraçada com sua vestimenta, sorrindo enquanto dormia...então não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser sentar ao seu lado e dormir aconchegado no calor de sua Kagome...

Ao amanhecer Kagome ao abrir os olhos imaginou se tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho, mas logo se desligou dessa idéia pois ao seu lado estava aquele por quem nutria mais amor...

-Inuyasha...Bom dia...-Disse docemente, fazendo as orelhinhas dele se movimentarem, e em seguida deixando os seus orbes dourados se abrirem para vê-la...

-Kagome...minha...Kagome...-Disse , dando em seguida um beijo...

-Inuyasha...você pode me levar até o rio...preciso tomar um bom banho...-Disse Kagome sorrindo

-Mas...porquê...você não precisa de banho...está muito bem assim!-Disse meio emburrado

-Lógico que preciso...estou suja...estou...-Kagome mal pode terminar

-Está com meu cheiro...está com nojo dele não está...-Disse Inuyasha tristemente- Por eu ser hanyou...você quer se livrar do meu cheiro não é ?

-Você está louco!Inuyasha ...se não te amasse você acha mesmo que tinha feito tudo que fiz com você...quero tomar um banho sim..porque tomo banho sempre..detesto estar assim...na sua Era , talvez as pessoas não costumem tomar banho assiduamente, mas eu adoro estar limpa ...não tem nada a ver com você... e não se esqueça nunca que eu te amo ...te amo mais do que você possa imaginar...e não é por causa de um banho que você vai me perder...quero ter seu cheiro espalhado por todo meu corpo...mas...ter terra e folhas pelo meu corpo não me agrada nem um pouco- Disse Kagome rindo

-Está bem...mas será que posso tomar esse banho com você –Disse Inuyasha rindo maliciosamente

-Hum...mas só se for só um banho, esqueceu dos outros foi!-Disse Kagome sentindo novamente arder sua marca

-Bom...peça isso para os meus instintos ...não pra mim- Disse Inuyasha pegando subitamente Kagome nos braços e carregando até o rio que ficava próximo ao vilarejo...

Naquela manhã não resistiram à tentação de ficarem tão próximos sem se tocarem, e acabaram cedendo novamente aos desejos, mas a ligação entre eles não era apenas desejo carnal, era muito mais que isso...talvez eles não soubessem que o que eles buscavam era um encontro de almas ...mas isso era um segredo que ainda precisariam desvendar, já que o ritual ainda não estava completo...

Hello...Bom, pensei em fazer mais esse cap hentai...Bom, por duas razôes...primeiro, muita gente deve ter achado a primeira vez deles muito violenta, mas é porque o inuyasha estava tomado pelos instintos youkais, estava fora de si, mas na segunda vez estava mais calmo ...e a segunda coisa que me fez fazer outro hentai foi...porque vai ter muitaaaaaaa coisa ruim pra acontecer com eles, e poxa eles mereciam ter um pouquinho de felicidade né !...Bom, algumas pessoas já sabem ...o meu próximo cap vai se chamar...the sad blue eyes...nem preciso dizer o porquê ...bom, é isso aew!...pleaseeeeeeeeeeee reviewssssssssssss...


	12. Chapter 12

The sad blue eyes

The sad blue eyes

Um pequeno youkai caminhava impacientemente, enquanto uma jovem exterminadora cozinhava não muito feliz ...

-Sango...Será que a Kagome não vai voltar nunca mais ?

-É claro que vai...não se preocupe com isso...-Dizia Sango olhando com desprezo para Mirok

-Sango...Será que o Inuyasha e Kagome foram comidos por algum youkai...-Perguntou inocentemente o pequeno kitsune, o que arrancou risos de Sango

-Ahahahahahaha...ai ..coitado desse youkai ficaria com uma tremenda indigestão...o inuyasha não deve fazer bem a saúde...-Disse Sango entre risos...E ao ouvir os doces risos de Sango Mirok se aproximou dela ...

-Sango, você me perdoou?-Perguntou Mirok animadamente

-Sai de perto de mim, seu traidor...pensa que eu esqueci ...

(pequeno flash back)

-Olá jovem senhorita...-Disse Mirok a uma moça que estava carregando um balde de água

-Senhor Monge...que bom que está aqui...estava carregando água , mas então vi um assustador youkai..ele ficou me encarando..estava com medo de ser devorada...-Disse a jovem moça

-(Kouga meu amigo, te devo essa)...Sim...isso mesmo essa mata é muito perigosa...então eu devo te acompanhar até sua casa e ficar lá uns dias para me certificar que esse youkai não apareça...-Disse Mirok heroicamente

-O senhor monge ...faria isso tudo por mim?-Perguntou a jovem moça...

-Isso e muito mais minha cara...uhu...AIIIII -Disse mirok ao sentir um grande baque na cabeça...

-Pode se destransformar shippou...e você seu ..seu ...depravado... fique longe de mim...não confio mais nas suas palavras...você ...continua tão infiel quanto antes... vou repensar nessa sua proposta de casamento...-Disse uma furiosa Sango

-Espera Sangooooo...como eu podia saber que era o shippou?-disse mirok

-E eu ainda tenho que ouvir isso...-Disse sango furiosa

(fim do pequeno flash back)

-Eu já te disse Sango...eu só ia ajudar a moça...você sabe que só tenho olhos pra você...Vamos faz dias que não falo com ninguém..esse kouga cabeça dura fica o dia todo calado olhando fixamente a água...parece um lunático...o shippou só sabe reclamar...vamos Sango...você é a única pessoa que posso conversar...-Disse Mirok desesperado

-Ahhh...então sou sua ultima opção...sai daqui...vá olhar a água com kouga, talvez assim você se afogue-Disse Sango irritada

-Puxa mirok, dessa vez a Sango tá mesmo brava com você...ai ai que saudade da Kagome...-Disse Shippou

-Drogaaaaaaaaaaaa- Gritou mirok fazendo algumas aves saírem voando do local

Um pouco distante dali se encontrava kouga que já estava recuperado de seus ferimentos...e olhava tristemente a água...

-Kagome...você é assim como essa água que tanto vejo...posso sentir, mas não posso ter...é impossível guardá-la em minhas mãos...as gotas escorrem entre meus dedos...eu sei que já te perdi...eu sei que sonhar com você é o mais perto que posso tê-la..mas porque...porque insisto...porque continuo enganando meu coração..isso dói...dói tanto...-murmurava Kouga para o vento que passava insistentemente soprando suas tristes palavras ao vento...Longe daquele lugar Kagome abria os olhos ...

-Inuyasha acorda...já é pôr-do-sol...se fomos rápido podemos encontrar com os outros...-Disse docemente Kagome

-Não vamos ficar aqui, não quero ver ninguém só você...-Disse Inuyasha não abrindo os olhos

-Não podemos deixá-los...temos que encontrar o resto dos fragmentos...eu sei que é bom ficar assim, mas temos muito tempo pra isso...-Disse Kagome docemente

-Hum...não quero sentir o cheiro daquele lobo fedido...a cara dele me dá enjôo-Disse Inuyasha mostrando a língua com uma cara de nojo...

-Inuyasha...eu devo minha vida ao Kouga...eu gosto muito dele...-Disse Kagome brava

-Ah ...então é assim...pois eu não permito que você goste dele ouviu...você é só minha...-Disse inuyasha emburrado

-Inuyasha...deixa de ser infantil...eu gosto dele sim...mas quem eu amo é você...-Disse Kagome olhando-o nos olhos

-Kagome...-Então ele a enlaçou em um longo beijo, o que fez a marca de Kagome começar a arder, mas ...

-EIIIIIIIII...chega, eu sou humana sabia...!Se você não for, eu vou sozinha ouviu?-Disse Kagome quebrando o beijo , não deixando Inuyasha muito feliz

-Feh.. Você deve estar morrendo de vontade de ver esse lobo fedido ...-Disse Inuyasha colocando Kagome nas costas como sempre

-Inuyasha...cala boca e vamos logo...-Disse Kagome rindo , enquanto Inuyasha soltava mais um resmungo seguindo rapidamente através das árvores...Pouco tempo depois , chegaram ao acampamento encontrando aparentemente um grupo não muito feliz...

-Eu já disse fica longe de mim...-Dizia Sango alterada

-Sango, eu juro...eu sou um homem mudado...-Implorava Mirok

-BUÁAAAA...O Inuyasha e a Kagome foram comidos!-Chorava histericamente Shippou

Inuyasha não muito feliz pela parte que lhe tocava , fez seu tradicional cumprimento á shippou...

-Quem aqui foi comido, pestinha !-Disse Inuyasha emburrado

-Seu idiotaaaaaaaa...Porque você demorou tanto...BUAAAA...Kagomeeeeee- Chorava Shippou , enquanto pulava nos braços de sua adorada mãe adotiva

-Desculpa Shippou, eu não queria te deixar preocupada...-Disse Kagome sorridente enquanto afagava o pequeno Kitsune

De repente surge Kouga , que estava com a aparência muito abatida...

-Kouga, você está curado!-Disse Kagome alegre indo rapidamente em direção ao lobo, que ao perceber o cheiro de sua amada desfez rapidamente o sorriso que esboçava –Kouga, você está tão abatido o quê aconteceu...-Quando Kagome ia tocar-lhe a face , Kouga se afastou com tristes olhos de onde brotavam lágrimas...Então num ato de frustração derrubou a árvore na sua frente com um soco, e correu sem olhar para trás...Sendo seguido por uma desesperada Kagome

-O que deu neles? –Perguntou um curioso kitsune

-FEH...Cala a boca pirralho...-Disse Inuyasha se mordendo de ciúmes

-Hum , será que Kagome escolheu o Kouga...é talvez ele seja mesmo a melhor opção, afinal esse indeciso e imbecil do Inuyasha ...ai ai ai- Murmurava o pequeno kitsune sendo torturado por Inuyasha, sendo observados por um jovem casal estáticos pelo fato acontecido...

Não muito distante dali, Kagome achou Kouga no mesmo lugar que o mesmo ficara todos esses dias, mirando a água, que naquele momento estava inquieta por conta das lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos olhos do lobo...

-Kouga ...porque...porque você não me deixa chegar perto de você ?Por acaso...você me odeia ?-Perguntou Kagome

-Seria tão fácil...se te odiasse...tão fácil aceitar...-Disse Kouga tristemente

-Aceitar o quê?-Perguntou Kagome temendo a resposta

-Você...exala o cheiro dele...você não tem mais o perfume de antes..ele te marcou não foi...-Disse Kouga tristemente

-Eu..eu ...-Kagome não tinha palavras para dirigir a kouga

-Eu sabia...mas...-Kouga não sentia energia youkai em sua amada humana ...isso significa que o ritual não está completo...de repente uma pontada de alegria despertou no coração de Kouga..será que Inuyasha não sabe...fez isso por puro instinto...afinal ele é só um hanyou- Kagome, me promete...se esse cara –de –cachorro te fizer sofrer...não pense duas vezes...me escolha...eu vou te fazer esquecê-lo...juro que te farei a rainha mais amada do mundo...jure...-Disse Kouga enquanto segurava firmemente as mãos de Kagome entre as suas...

-Eu...eu...como ...ma e ...-Kagome não sabia o que responder, Inuyasha quando estava transformado disse que isso seria impossível...ela seria só dele...então como...

-Apenas jure ...apenas jure...Kagome- Dizia Kouga em meio a lágrimas

-Eu...eu juro- Kagome se sentiu ser abraçada por kouga, que logo se distanciou dela parecendo ter fortes dores

-Esse desgraçado...não se preocupe...kagome eu estou bem...-Disse Kouga ainda parecendo ter fortes dores no corpo- Só me deixe um pouco sozinho...eu vou ficar bem...não esqueça da promessa

-Tudo bem...eu vou voltar para o acampamento...me perdoe se te causei tanta dor...me perdoe-Disse Kagome voltando para o acampamento sendo seguida pelos olhos de Kouga

-Minha doce Kagome...a dor maior que me causou não foi física...foi bem maior ...bem maior do que você possa imaginar-Disse Kouga pegando em seu peito- Para ...para de doer assim...-Dizia Kouga inutilmente ao seu coração ferido, olhando para água fez uma promessa ao vento...-Um dia ...eu terei lugar em seu coração...a água tem várias fases...um dia você vai me ver como eu te vejo...minha ...kagome...minha e de mais ninguém...-Disse Kouga ao vento que levou suas palavras...promessas feitas por um coração ferido...

Helloooooooo...Bom, eu particulamente gostei de escrever esse cap..sei lá...eu amo tanto o kouga, vejo ele como um príncipe dos sonhos (darhhhhh natasha burra ...ele é um príncipe)...Bom, gente dexa eu falar, quem ama de paixão o shippou , eu realmente citei ele um pouquinho, ele fez um bico, digamos assim nesse fic...tipo eu quero que vcs imaginem ele lá..como sempre ...é que até esse cap eu num achei muitas utilidades pra ele...Bom, é isso...muitoooooo obrigado mesmooooooo pelos reviews...e pleaseeeeeee continuem mandando, quanto mais eu ver reviews...mas rápido eu me inspiro e faço o próximo...mil beijos a todos...ahhhhhh já ia esquecendo...MEUS AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS A:

Princesayoukai100...muito obrigado pelo review...espero que você tenha gostado desse cap, ele não é hentai .

Leila –chan...muito obrigada pelos reviews...que bom que vc gosta de hentai, quando era menor ...achava uma droga, mas hj em dia..depende por exemplo quando é parte essencial da história...eu adoro..sei lá..agora aquelas fics que só tem um cap..eu nem leio...enfim , espero que continue acompanhando .

Srta.Karol...muito obrigada pelo review..que bom primeiro que vc achou minha fic, segundo por achar ela fofa..., é sou escritora nova, tenho muitoooooo a aprender...como tenho esse hobby de escrever , acho que estou no lugar certo...se escrever mais hentai..pod deixar que coloco no titulo como sempre...bjs

Deza-chan...muito obrigada pelo review...que bom que voce está acompanhando minha fic, fico muito feliz...que bom que você gostou do hentai...sabe tava morrendo de medo de escrever...sei lá tava com medo de receber um monte de criticas, mas até que vieram elogios ...por isso estou muito feliz...nom ...muito obrigada ..espero que goste desse também..bjssss


	13. Chapter 13

Um momento de paz

Um momento de paz

Kagome voltava da conversa que tinha tido com kouga um pouco balançada, Kouga demonstrava um amor tão grande por ela que era impossível não sentir um carinho especial por ele, esse amor incondicional era tão nobre, embora ele soubesse que kagome só tinha olhos para inuyasha, ele continuava a amá-la...parecia até seu próprio amor por inuyasha, que aceitava vê-lo apenas feliz...Pensando assim ficou meio desligada e não viu exatamente quando chegou ao acampamento, mas sentiu quando inuyasha deu um grito perto de seu sensível ouvido...

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...-Gritou Inuyasha revoltado

-O quê é seu louco !!-Respondia Kagome na mesma freqüência

-Esse lobo deixou um rastro nojento no meu cheiro...o que ele fez...eu mato esse maldito!!-Disse Inuyasha sem paciência

-AHHHHHHHH...não te interessa...o que eu faço ou não ...pouco lhe interessa!!-Disse Kagome com raiva -Inuyasha, não sou um simples objeto que pertence a você...tenho sentimentos sabia??

-Bah...você agora é minha mulher!!Não tem nada que ficar por aí de papinho com esse lobo fedido...você é minha e pronto!!-Disse Inuyasha emburrado...mas o quê ele não sabia é que aquela frase iria repercutir e muito...

-Quer dizer...quer dizer que..-Sango não conseguia se conter, já tampava os ouvidos de shippou que se debatia incomodado com a situação

-Peraí ..eu ouvi direito...cheiro...quer dizer que...não..não pode ser-Mirok já se aproximava sorrateiro por trás de Inuyasha

-É isso mesmo...eu e kagome ...-Inuyasha não pode terminar a frase

-SENTAAAAAA...seu idiota...pare de dizer isso...você é retardado..isso não interessa pra ninguém!!-Disse Kagome furiosa

-Droga...até o retardado do inuyasha conseguiu mais rápido do que eu...-Dizia Mirok inconformado

-Cala a boca...você não vai conseguir nada de mim...-Sango agora estava tão vermelha e envergonhada que apertou shippou com tamanha força , que fez o pobre kitsune desmaiar

-Droga...parem com isso- Dizia Kagome envergonhada

Passados alguns momentos da confusão kouga chegou, trazendo consigo alguns peixes, não entendendo muito bem aquela situação ,principalmente entre o houshi e a exterminadora...

-Er... Kagome você quer alguns ??Eu acabei de pescar...-Dizia Kouga oferecendo alguns peixes...

-Claro...-Dizia Kagome sendo interrompida por Inuyasha

-que não...-Completou Inuyasha -Escuta aqui seu miserável...a Kagome tem a mim para fazer esse tipo de coisa... ela não precisa de você...e além do mais...vejo que tem comida o suficiente por aqui...-Disse Inuyasha mirando a panela em que Sango havia cozinhado

-Bom...se você quer se arriscar comendo isso aí...pode ir em frente cara-de-cachorro...só que eu passei uns maus bocados ...quando essa mulher aí briga com esse monge...daí só sai coisas asquerosas...-Disse Kouga tranqüilamente

-Ora...seu..seu...ingrato!!como gostaria de exterminar essa sua racinha que se acha tão superior- Disse Sango inconformada

-Er...Inuyasha...acho melhor aceitarmos os peixes que Kouga trouxe...pare de ser cabeça-dura-Disse Kagome olhando apavorada para a comida de Sango

-Er..bem..Er...eu aceito ...mas só dessa vez –Disse Inuyasha fugindo depressa daquela comida

-SEUS TRAIDORESSSSSS- Sango gritava inconformada

Logo a noite já se mostrava alta...o sono abateu muitos ali...menos o casal recém formado, que parecia muito disposto, mas a qualquer movimento todos abriam os olhos, estavam decididos a vigiá-los a noite todo se possível , principalmente Kouga que por estar perto de Kagome de vez em quando rosnava (que fofo .)...

-"Quem esse maldito pensa que é...o lobinho de guarda ??"-Pensava Inuyasha , cada vez que olhava para Kagome seu desejo subia como fogo, consumindo todo seu corpo, o que imediatamente fazia a marca de Kagome arder e a mesma abrir os olhos...

A noite passou muito lentamente para os dois...A manhã chegou e Kagome se dirigiu para fora da cabana, e foi para a margem do rio lavar seu rosto...

-Droga...que noite horrível!!-Disse Kagome para si

-E eu digo o mesmo...-Disse Inuyasha se aproximando dela abraçando-a por trás- Que saudade do seu cheiro...que saudade do seu calor- Disse Ele fazendo a marca de Kagome arder em brasa

-Ei ...pára com isso...eu não quero que o Kouga fique sentindo nosso cheiro a cada meia hora!!-Disse Kagome meio enebriada com seu desejo também aflorando

-Você também quer...e pare de falar em coisas desagradáveis...vamos pensar apenas em nós...-Foi nesse impulso que começaram um apaixonado e ardente beijo...mas foi interrompido por um monge e seu cajado -AIIIIIIIIIII...

-Pare com isso vocês dois...eu sei que isso deve ser muito bom..mas o shippou já vai acordar...e não precisa ver vocês fazendo "aquilo" na frente dele...-Disse Mirok calmamente

-Seu monge desgraçado..como você se atreve a me bater- Disse Inuyasha revoltado, antes de receber outro corretivo-AIIIIIIIIII...

-Respeite bem um bom monge como eu...-Disse Mirok calmamente

-Ora seu...você me paga !!

Kagome agora só tinha sorrisos em sua volta...sua alegria era tanta..tinha tudo que sempre quisera...o que poderia ser melhor do que isso ??O que Kagome não suspeitava é que alguém ali não estava nem um pouco feliz...tinha ódio pela cena que presenciara a pouco...

-"Maldito...como pôde ...como pôde me trair com essa cópia barata...sua alma é minha..sua vida me pertence...não vou te entregar assim...afinal...não cedo nada que é meu !!-Disse a miko que havia presenciado tudo –"Como ele pode se esquecer do nosso amor...como pode esquecer tudo que passamos..que vivemos...ele me amava mais que tudo..estava disposto a largar tudo por mim...pra onde foi esse Inuyasha??Vou tê-lo de volta...eu quero e vou ter...nem que para isso...me junte com meu inimigo..."-Pensava Kikyou enquanto observava aquele casal que parecia tão sereno e apaixonado...ela não suportava vê-lo assim por outra, então deixou rapidamente aquele local, porém deixou sua presença se dissipar rapidamente no momento de raiva, sendo rapidamente percebida por Inuyasha...Ele apenas visou o local que havia sentido a presença, mas não a seguiu afinal já havia feito sua escolha..e estava feliz pela primeira vez, estava feliz de verdade...tudo em sua vida parecia ter finalmente dado certo, tantos anos em busca de amor, em busca de ser aceito, e havia conseguido tudo sem dor, sem lutar, apenas amando uma pessoa...sua Kagome...

Passadas algumas horas todos haviam acordado e comido alguma besteira...

-Prontos para partir??Ficamos tempo demais nesse lugar...vamos antes que Narak mande alguma de suas crias nos atacar...-Disse Inuyasha seriamente

-Hum...você diz isso só agora é??Parecia que não estava mais nem aí para essa jornada...acho que seu motivo de lutar acabou...você não acha Inuyasha...-Disse Mirok sarcasticamente

-Cale a boca e vamos logo...-Mas Inuyasha sabia que o que o monge acara de dizer era verdade, a razão pela que lutara até aquele momento era apenas vingar a kikyou..mas agora ...não queria mais lutar...só queria ficar com a kagome, sem se importar com mais nada, mantê-la segura, sem lutas , sem sangue...sem lutar pelos seus motivos egoístas...mas depois de ver todos ali reunidos, não podia simplesmente desistir, precisava ajudar mirok...vingar Sango...vingar Kouga, e principalmente assegurar um futuro para ele e sua amada, os motivos que o levavam a lutar agora eram outros...mas agora eram muito mais fortes...então com um de seus raros sorrisos no rosto partiu com seus amigos para essa última jornada...

( UM FILLER...nhá pensem naqueles episódios inúteis e engraçados do anime/manga)

Passadas algumas semanas...Inuyasha e Kagome tinham sua primeira briga após um longo período...

-Ai ...era muito bom pra ser verdade-Disse Mirok

-Esses dois brigam sempre assim?- indagou Kouga

-Infelizmente ...vá se acostumando..-Disse Sango olhando para o casal

-EU VOU SIM!!-Dizia Kagome furiosa

-De jeito nenhum...já disse que você não vai sair do meu lado nunca mais..-Disse Inuyasha

-Cala a boca, você não manda em mim!!Que saco , eu vou pra minha Era você querendo ou não !!-Disse Kagome

-Me diga como!!-Disse Inuyasha sarcástico

-AHHHH..Você esqueceu quem manda , não é!Bom deixa eu refrescar sua memória...

OWASUARIIIIIIIIIII!!

-Como você pode fazer isso comigo hein??-Disse Inuyasha a uns 2 metros do chão

-Eu já disse que tenho prova idiota!!

-Você não precisa fazer isso, ...você vai viver aqui comigo...o que você sabe é mais que o necessário para essa era!!-Disse Inuyasha tentando sair da cratera

-O quê??Como alguém pode ser tão egoísta??Eu vivo onde bem entender!!Você não pode me dizer onde viver..afinal você é que precisa de mim !!Sem mim você não sobrevive um dia !!

-É mesmo...Eu sobrevivi muito bem até você aparecer...-Disse Inuyasha em desafio

-É deu pra ver...sem mim você estaria apodrecendo naquela árvore até hoje!!-Disse Kagome alterada

-Porque você não vai embora...só me atrapalha !!-Disse Inuyasha no seu típico humor

-Quer dizer que você quer que eu suma...

-Isso mesmo ..desapareça e não volte mais!!-Disse Inuyasha gritando

Kouga começou a ficar preocupado em nunca mais ver Kagome novamente, e seus amigos olhavam com uma cara de idiotas...simplesmente não se manifestavam...ele não podia ficar sem agir...-Kagome...não vá...Fique e fuja comigo!!-Disse por fim

-Cale a boca- Disse Mirok- Fique fora disso Kouga para o bem de todos nós

Kagome olhou brava para Sango pedindo como sempre a Kirara emprestada, a gatinha prontamente se transformou carregando Kagome em suas costas...antes de ir Kagome olhou para trás e disse...-Ei, seu cara-de-cachorro...você não vai passar pelo poço...vou colocar um encanto de miko!!VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER ...-Disse por fim voando com Kirara sem olhar para trás

-Vai...vai o quê??Você me chamou de cara-de-cachorro...??-Inuyasha estava revoltado demais para entender o que tinha sido aquilo

-Ahahahahahaa...finalmente a Kagome viu...Quando você voltar vamos para o leste e você será minha rainha...-Disse Kouga para a direção de Kagome

-Cale a boca ..eu já disse-Disse Mirok batendo violentamente com seu cajado a cabeça de kouga

De repente Inuyasha começou a destruir todas as árvores ao redor e murmurar coisas que soavam como palavrões, os quatro restantes o ficaram fitando ...

-Kouga...não diga nada hoje tá!!E se disser algo fale baixo-Disse Mirok em um tom bem baixo

-É kouga...á última vez em que mexi com Inuyasha nesses dias de briga levei 150 cascudos- Disse Shippou (ele apareceu!!)

-Isso mesmo fale baixo e não faça movimentos bruscos- Avisou Sango receosa

-O quê vocês estão cochichando aí , hein??-Perguntou Inuyasha esmagando uma árvore

-Nada!!-Disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo

-Eu não ligo pra ela ouviram e não vou pedir desculpas!!-Encerrou Inuyasha pulando no tronco de uma árvore que ele não havia derrubado

Passadas umas quatro horas desse acontecimento "normal", Inuyasha cuidadosamente saiu daquele lugar e se dirigiu para onde Kagome tinha ido, o poço-come-ossos, chegando lá notou algo não familiar...o poço estava coberto de pergaminhos parecidos com os de mirok, quando Inuyasha se aproximou ...caiu com a cara no chão...

-Droga...mas que porcaria é essa??-Disse Inuyasha revoltado

-Kagome realmente evoluiu seus conhecimentos de miko...-Disse uma voz conhecida por Inuyasha

-Me explique isso direito..Kaede velhota!!-Disse Inuyasha meio que revoltado

-Isso equivale aos comandos do kotodama...se você se aproximar do poço vai acontecer a mesma coisa que acontece quando a Kagome usa sua palavrinha mágica...se é que me entende!!

-E você pode tirar isso daí ??-Perguntou Inuyasha esperançoso

-Não..só a miko que fez o feitiço pode retirá-lo!!

-Droga, então ela tava falando sério!!AHHHH...Que droga KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! Eu vou enlouquecer !! –Gritou Inuyasha correndo em direção ao poço e sendo lançado novamente ao chão...

-E porque você enlouqueceria ??-Perguntou despreocupadamente a velha , agora sentada em uma pedra

-anh?? Você ouviu...-Disse Inuyasha estático

-Inuyasha...eu sou velha mas não sou surda!!-Disse Kaede com raiva

-É que eu e a Kagome não somos apenas amigos!!-Disse Inuyasha meio que embarassado

- e vocês algum dia foram??Que eu saiba você é namorado da Kagome e fica traindo ela com minha irmã!!-Disse Kaede despreocupada

-Kaede velhota... U.U ...eu nunca fiz isso !!- Disse Inuyasha meio estressado pelo rumo da conversa

-Ah...então o quê você e a Kagome estão fazendo de tão especial pra você reagir dessa forma ??- Perguntou Kaede enquanto tomava um gole de chá ( Não me perguntem de onde ela tirou...U.U)

-Nós ..eh...bem como posso explicar isso para uma velha anciã...(darh..num é a mesma coisa U.U)- Disse Inuyasha pensativo

-Ei ...eu não sou surda!!- Protestou a velha senhora

-Bem estamos fazendo..."aquilo"- Disse Inuyasha de uma vez

-"Aquilo"...aquilo o quê??Você é tão burro Inuyasha nem sabe o nome das palavras..-Disse a velha despreocupada tomando seu chá

-Ai velha..."Aquilo que os casados fazem.."AQUILOOOO"...-Disse Inuyasha gritando, fazendo alguns moradores da vila se assustarem...

-Ah..."aquilo"...O QUÊÊÊ??"Aquilo" como você pode fazer .."aquilo "com a Kagome??Você é tarado mesmo!!-Disse a velha cuspindo parte do conteúdo do chá revoltada e com uma aparência não muito sadia

-Ei ...eu não sou nada disso...ela é minha mulher..ela tem minha marca...simboliza minha devoção eterna á ela...minha vida é dela..posso senti-la bem aqui !!-Disse por fim Inuyasha apontando para o próprio coração...

-Finalmente escolheu a kagome ...Bom pelo menos é menos burro do que aparenta- Disse a velha tentando recuperar o fôlego

-Isso foi um elogio??-Disse Inuyasha meio duvidoso

-Bom...vocês vão se casar quando??-Perguntou Kaede mais calma

-bem...Não falamos nisso ainda!!-Disse Inuyasha despreocupado

-O QUÊ??Que absurdo!!O que esses jovens de hoje tem na cabeça...desse jeito essa menina vai ficar grávida antes de vocês se casarem...!!-Disse Kaede enquanto buscava ar

-Ei velha..vai acabar morrendo na emoção...-Disse Inuyasha olhando para o estado da velha senhora

-Inuyasha você está se prevenindo não está ..tomando ervas...-Disse a velha Kaede olhando profundamente nos olhos de Inuyasha esperando uma resposta decente..

-ANH...??Ervas??-Inuyasha entendia cada vez menos do que se tratava tudo aquilo

-Você é mesmo burro Inuyasha...-Disse Kaede sem esperanças

Na outra Era Kagome estava tomando banho tentando esquecer a briga com Inuyasha, além do mais, tirando a conversa de marca ...que ela não era mais virgem...que o inuyasha era um hanyou...e que ele era de outra era...Bom, eles eram apenas namorados e ele não tinha nenhum direito sobre ela !!Afinal ela era uma estudante do ensino médio..e como uma tinha provas ..ora tinha que passar nelas e foi com esses pensamentos que terminou o banho e rumou para seu quarto, ela sabia que essa noite não seria incomodada por ele, mas também não estaria em seus braços e no seu calor , não importava ...ela era forte, podia agüentar ficar sem Inuyasha essa semana, estava decidida!! Na manhã seguinte, Kagome chegou em sua sala de aula e todas suas amigas foram em sua direção saber as novidades...

-Kagome...que bom que veio!!Ficou melhor da febre cururu...??-Perguntou Ami

-ahahhaha...sim( Vovô..você me paga)-Pensou Kagome enquanto tentava fugir desse assunto

-Você parece brava!!Brigou com seu namorado ??Ele ainda está indeciso??-Perguntou Ari

-Não é isso!!-Disse Kagome aflita

-Quer dizer que ele já decidiu? Não me diga que ele te deixou ??-Perguntou yumi abalada

-Não!!Ele está firme comigo!!Até demais...-Essa última parte disse baixo, mas foi percebido por suas amigas...

-COMO ASSIM KAGOME ??-Disseram as três ao mesmo tempo

-EU..EU..eu- Kagome estava aflita

-Vocês estão fazendo "aquilo"...ahhhhhhhhhh!!-Gritou yumi

-Parem com isso!!"Droga elas descobrem tudo "-Pensou Kagome

-Nossa Kagome conta pra gente, como foi ??Onde foi??Vamos não esconda nada.. –Disse Ami ansiosa

-Vocês querem mesmo saber...Bom, esse insensível não teve um pingo de romantismo..foi no meio do mato !!-Disse Kagome meio furiosa

-Nossa que selvagem –Disse Ari empolgada

-Selvagem...vocês não sabem de nada!!Ele não levou em consideração que dói a primeira vez, ele foi logo rasgando toda minha roupa !!-Disse Kagome meio revoltada com tudo que contava

-Nossa ele deve ter uma paixão ardente por você...que sorte !!-Disse yumi sonhando

-Ardente!!Nós ficamos 2 dias praticamente sem parar fazendo "aquilo", ele mal parou para dormir!!-Disse kagome num fôlego só

-Nossa kagome seu namorado realmente te deseja muito ..ai ai que inveja- Disse Ari refletindo

-E o pior , ele é tão machista que quer que eu pare os estudos para ficar só com ele , vocês acreditam ??-Disse Kagome revoltada

-QUE INVEJA !!-Disseram as três

-Co..como assim??-Perguntou Kagome ainda sem acreditar...

- Kagome você na vê ...?? Seu namorado é completamente apaixonado por você , e não quer te deixar porque tem saudades demais!!Que lindo!!-Disse Ari emocionada

Quando as amigas falaram , realmente ela pode perceber que Inuyasha do modo grosseiro dele só tinha pedido para que ela não o abandonasse, pois sentia saudades demais...Ao terminar as aulas aquele dia , ela rumou para casa um pouco arrependida da briga , mas iria aproveitar a semana para estudar e passar nas provas e poder voltar tranqüila para os braços de seu amado hanyou. Na Era Feudal Inuyasha estava tendo inúmeras lições de como evitar a gravidez, tomando ervas e alguns métodos como o coito interrompido( coisa que Inuyasha quando soube disse consigo mesmo que não funcionaria U.U') e até mesmo a Tabela ...bom pra ele também estava fora de cogitação, afinal ele queria fazer "aquilo" todos os dias, horas, minutos, segundos...com Kagome, então seria melhor ele tomar ervas mesmo, afinal não iria se conter por uma bobagem como aquela...

-Quem se importa ...Quero ter muitos filhos...-Disse Inuyasha meio impaciente

-E por acaso a Kagome quer ??- Perguntou a velha

-bem...eu não sei- Disse Inuyasha sem saber o que dizer

-Bom, acho melhor você aprender a ser menos egoísta e pensar em Kagome , afinal ela foi marcada por você...vai viver o mesmo tempo que você ou seja..te aturar por uns 200 anos..coitadinha...-Disse Kaede se lamentando

-Cale a boca!AHHHHHHHH Ela está demorando muitoooo..estou ficando louco...

-Inuyasha só faz dois dias que ela foi pra era dela !!-Disse Kaede meio assustada

-Meu corpo está todo doendo...preciso dela agora..- Disse Inuyasha quebrando um vaso próximo

-Que horror...-Disse velha apavorada

-Você não entende velhota...humanos e youkais se diferem muito nesse ponto..um youkai completo precisa fazer "Isso" cinco vezes por dia, senão uma dor irritante percorre todo o corpo!!Por isso muitos youkais atacam humanas e outras youkais o tempo todo...- Disse Inuyasha meio malicioso

-ohhhhhh...por favor não me ataque..sou uma pobre velha indefesa...-Disse Kaede se afastando

-HAAHAHAHAHHAAA...Por Kami...eu não teria tanto mal gosto, além disso os youkais da raça canis só sentimos essa dor quando marcamos nossa fêmea, e somos fiéis à ela ..por isso Kouga e sesshoumaru não se contorcem de dor depois de tanto tempo...E eu como hanyou agüento ficar até um certo tempo sem "isso " mas a essa altura já está ficando insuportável...!!

-Nossa que complexo Inuyasha...Sinto dizer que os homens humanos sentem necessidade disso também, mas as mulheres não...!!Sacerdotisas por exemplo são virgens por toda a vida !!- Disse Kaede Calmamente

-NÃOOOOOOOOOO...-Gritou desesperadamente Inuyasha em direção ao poço e tentando quebrar a barreira, porém deu de cara no chão...

-Inuyasha se controle- Disse A velha calmamente

-Vou morrer velhota...-Disse Inuyasha desesperado

-Bom, vou preparar um chá bem eficaz, que dou para os jovens da vila! Acho que vai servir para você...

Passados quatro dias Kagome atravessou o poço morrendo de saudades de seu hanyou, e com sua intuição, deduziu que estivesse na cabana da velha Kaede, mas chegando lá se deparou com uma cena um tanto assustadora...Inuyasha estava lacrado com inúmeros pergaminhos de relaxamento, porém suas feições não demonstravam nada disso, ele estava visivelmente irritado, com profundas olheiras, impaciente e com cara de poucos amigos...

-Inuyasha...o que é isso ??- Perguntou inocentemente Kagome

-Porque diabos demorou tanto ?? Quer me matar??- Disse Inuyasha com raiva

-Eu estava fazendo provas..mas porque você está nesse estado ??

-Eu passei o inferno nessa droga de semana...Primeiro , a velha Kaede me drogou todos os dias com erva das sete noites!!-Disse Inuyasha irritado

-O que é isso ??- Indagou Kagome

- É um remédio para diminuir meus desejos e me fazer dormir!!Só que essa porcaria só me fez virar sonâmbulo e seguir meus instintos que me fizeram procurar você...- Disse Inuyasha emburrado

-Não me diga que...-Kagome estava incrédula

-Sim...eu fui para o poço e a porcaria da barreira me fez cair 200 vezes enquanto estava desacordado...quando recuperei os sentidos estava a mais de três metros do chão...Foi aí que a velhota resolveu mudar de tática..usou outra erva...-Disse Inuyasha emburrado

-E o que ela fazia...??-Perguntou Kagome curiosa

-Era pra fazer meu corpo ficar paralisado...mas acho que tive um efeito alérgico e fiquei cego ..feito uma topeira, então em um caminhada buscando ajuda, fui espancado por um animal ou youkai, sei lá...quando me acharam tinha sido linxado...-Disse Inuyasha revoltado

-Coitadinho do meu amorzinho- Disse Kagome se aproximando de Inuyasha e tirando alguns pergaminhos dele

-Eu ainda não terminei...por último eu disse que não iria tomar mais nenhuma dessas porcarias, aí a velha disse que enquanto eu dormia dizia coisas estranhas e abraçava demais minha esteira, e sem querer quebrei quase toda a cabana, por isso ela resolveu me deixar acordado durante os três dias restantes coberto com esses lacres...e tudo isso é culpa de quem ??SUAAAAA- Disse Inuyasha revoltado

-Eu não sabia..me desculpe..não senti nada...-Disse Kagome – só saudades...

-Nada...como assim nada..porque eu sinto e você não...mas e a marca..porque ??- Inuyasha se perguntava ..porque tudo aquilo??

-Eu só sinto desejos ...quando estou perto de você...longe não sinto nada...só saudades inuyasha...-Disse Kagome enquanto enlaçava seu corpo no de inuyasha- Me desculpa..prometo nunca mais te deixar assim...-Disse Kagome roubando um beijo de seu hanyou

-AHHHHH...que pouca vergonha é essa na minha cabana..saiam já os dois...-Disse a velha Kaede que tinha chegado e presenciado aquela cena indecente( realmente a velha Kaede é conservadora demais )

Enquanto Kagome saia sorridente ao lado de seu amado, Inuyasha se perguntava o porquê daquilo..porquê Kagome não sentira nada...porquê...mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Kagome puxou seu Kimono o fazendo cair, sentando logo após por cima dele...

-Então meu inuyasha...me mostra quanta falta você sentiu de mim...-Disse Kagome maliciosa

-Não me provoque ...já quebrei uma casa, metade de uma floresta por causa disso...-Disse Inuyasha invertendo as posições

-é exatamente assim que eu quero ...-Disse Kagome sendo calada por um beijo ardente de desejo e paixão...

Porém Inuyasha não conseguia parar de pensar...o que deu errado ??

NHÁ...helloooooooo...gente escrevi isso desde 8 horas da noite e já são 3 e meia da manhã...nossa meu pulso tá me matando...U.U, ainda fiquei tentada a escrever um hentai, mas imaginem...vai ser bem violento...será que a Kagome é sadomasoquista..ahahahaaaaaa..só pode...Bem...espero que tenham gostado...valeu a pena esperar porque esse cap tá enorme, a razão da demora é...falta de criatividade..aahahahahah...acreditem, preciso de um fundo criativo para criar cenas...nesse cap, tentei fazer uma comédia..espero que não tenha saído um completo fracasso...U.U...fora as brincadeiras..o importante desse cap...kikyou...e o inuyasha descobriu o que kouga já sabia...e agora ??Bom, deixa eu falar uma coisa, muito obrigada pelos reviews...fiquei muito feliz...nhá acho que respondi todos..pleaseeeeeeeee mandem reviewssss ..as vezes me inspiro com reviewssss sem eles fico desmotivada U.U...Bom, é isso aew...fui...

obs: não sei os nomes da amiga da Kagome, e fiquei com preguiça de procurar nos mangás tá...então finjam q são esses bjssss


	14. Chapter 14

Pactos perigosos

**Pactos perigosos**

Kikyou caminhava em direção a uma presença tão conhecida, e tão odiada, porém no momento tão necessária. Chegou após muitos dias em uma região pouco iluminada, cercada de cadáveres de youkais, e com um suntuoso castelo que se escondia atrás de uma poderosa barreira...

-Me desculpem... minhas amadas companheiras...vou ter que me desfazer de sua companhia por enquanto...-Disse Kikyou a suas serpentes voadoras

De repente uma passagem se abriu entre a barreira, e Kikyou sem receio adentrou naquela barreira, o caminho era repleto de miasma e cadáveres, porém kikyou pouco se abalava ao caminhar entre eles, ao chegar aos pés do castelo suspirou com pesar sobre o que estava prestes a executar, porém com os passos firmes demonstrou confiança e malicia, pouco lembrava a sacerdotisa que fora anos atrás e como se conhecesse nitidamente aquele local percorreu cada cômodo a procura daquele ser que um dia fora a ruína de sua felicidade, afinal porque fora almejar ser uma mulher comum?Isso fora seu erro... Ao chegar próximo ao lugar exato, uma sensação de perda tomou-lhe as forças...seria culpa ? Não... afinal, a vingança era a única coisa que sustentava seu corpo de terra e ossos...

-Kikyou... Há quanto tempo...Afinal a que devo a honra de sua visita?Não seria por acaso ressentimentos por aquele acidente não é?Afinal... meu coração não me permite mata-la..por mais que eu tente minha cara...huhuhuhu- Disse Narak cinicamente

-Me poupe de seu cinismo barato... Eu estou aqui por outra coisa...-Disse Kikyou encarando-lhe nos profundos olhos vermelhos de Narak...

-Huhuhuhuh...Sinto lhe informar cara kikyou, que se está aqui para que eu a conforte pelo seu amado Inuyasha tê-la abandonado...e claro a trocado pela menina Kagome...digo que não sou a pessoa certa, afinal posso ter o coração do onigumo bem aqui no meu peito, mas meu corpo inteiro ferve de vontade de te matar- Disse Narak maliciosamente para Kikyou...

-Como você sabe que o inuyasha...- Kikyou o observava com surpresa

-Huhuhuhuh...cara Kikyou você é tão ingênua...Narak observa cada passo em falso dado por seus inimigos...E claro, pude ver de camarote todos os detalhes de como seu amado Inuyasha te trocou sem pensar duas vezes, por aquela menina... Mais jovem, bonita e é claro viva!!...huhuhuhuh- Disse Narak – Se quiser te mostro como tudo aconteceu...Kanna...-De repente do espelho de Kanna imagens da primeira noite de Inuyasha e Kagome começaram a ser mostrados...Fazendo com que lágrimas caíssem dos olhos de kikyou e arrancasse risos maldosos de Narak

-Pare com isso...PARE COM ISSO AGORAAAAAAAAAAAA!! –Disse Kikyou lançando-se em direção a Narak, que se aproveitou da fragilidade da sacerdotisa e agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos, dando-lhe um beijo logo em seguida e lançando miasma por ele...-Desculpe, querida kikyou...Não pude resistir de te dar um beijo...-Disse Narak cinicamente

-Desgraçado...você...me..paga...-Dizia Kikyou se apoiando em seus joelhos

-O que você veio fazer afinal ??... Se você queria consolo...isso era tudo que podia lhe oferecer...uhuhuhuhuhuhuh- Disse prazerosamente Narak

-Eu...eu...quero um acordo...-Disse Kikyou olhando para Narak com fúria nos olhos

-Huhuuhuuhuuhuuu...um trato...com Narak...logo àquele que destruiu tudo aquilo que você poderia julgar como felicidade...logo àquele que quer te matar mais do que qualquer outro...logo àquele que...-Narak não pode terminar a frase

-Quer acabar com a vida do Inuyasha...-Disse Kikyou altivamente, tomando a atenção de Narak...

-Interessante...logo você...a mulher que diz amar inuyasha... quer fazer um acordo para matá-lo...-Disse Narak com prazer em cada sílaba pronunciada

-Digamos que não é necessário matá-lo para acabar com a vida dele...Bastaria tirar o que ele tem de mais precioso...-Disse Kikyou prazerosamente também

-Você quer dizer matar a menina Kagome ??-Perguntou intrigado Narak

-Não...digamos algo mais sutil...Mas primeiro precisamos de duas pessoas para ajudar em nosso plano...-Disse Kikyou –Afinal...uma delas é indispensável para esse plano funcionar...

-Vamos seguir seu plano então...mas fique avisada...você está lidando com Narak...qualquer gracinha não terei nenhum remorso de te machucar...-Disse Narak desconfiado

-Não se preocupe meu caro...você só ganhará com esse jogo...prestes a começar...-Disse Kikyou observando a imagem de Kagome e de Inuyasha no espelho de Kanna...

Kagome estava deitada nos braços de seu amado hanyou, ambos próximos à margem de um rio, de repente Kagome volta seu olhar para o céu e num ato infantil começa a observar as estrelas, Inuyasha intrigado com o comportamento tão estranho de Kagome a observa com um sorriso ...

-Kagome...porque você está olhando essas estrelas ??Elas estão todos os dias aí ...-Disse Inuyasha curioso

-Bom...na verdade estou procurando uma em particular ...-Disse Kagome com sua atenção voltada para o céu

-Então me diz...qual é que eu te ajudo a encontrar...-Diz Inuyasha curioso

-Bom...essa estrela ... chama-se estrela cadente. e ela realiza desejos...-Disse kagome olhando dessa vez para Inuyasha e encontrando os lhos dele...

-Mas... O que você quer kagome... Diga-me, eu farei de tudo pra conseguir... -Disse Inuyasha tocando levemente o rosto de kagome...

-Digamos que só uma estrela pode realizar isso... inuyasha...-Disse Kagome sorrindo para seu hanyou um tanto confuso, quando de repente seu olhar se voltou para o céu no instante em que uma estrela cadente passava , e com toda sua alma fez seu desejo- "Por favor... não deixe que nada ...nunca nos separe..."

Kagome caminhava juntamente com mirok, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippou e o mais novo integrante, Kouga, porém de repente Kagome que se mostrava tão alegre e disposta naquela manhã, cai desfalecida o que causa desespero geral, mais ainda de dois apaixonados e rivais naquele lugar...

-KAGOMEEEEE-Gritaram Kouga e Inuyasha em uníssono

-Saia de perto dela seu lobo fedorento... você está sufocando ela com esse seu cheiro horrível de lobo...-Disse Inuyasha tentando afastar kouga de perto de Kagome

-Cale a boca seu desgraçado... o que você fez à ela ??EU TE MATO!-Disse kouga acertando um soco em Inuyasha

-Ora seu... você ainda não percebeu que não é páreo contra mim !!-Vociferava Inuyasha acertando Kouga

-Parem vocês dois... Seus egoístas...vocês não vêem que a kagome está mal...Vocês só ligam para quem é o melhor...a tratam como um prêmio, mas ela é um muito mas que isso seus idiotas, parem de ser tão cafajestes !!-Explodiu Sango, o que fez Kagome abrir os olhos com toda a confusão perto de si... -Hã...o que está acontecendo??De repente Kouga e Inuyasha se separaram e se dirigiram para a Kagome preocupados...

-O que houve?-Perguntaram ambos

-Eu... eu não sei , acho que estou cansada só isso...-Disse Kagome

-Hummmmmmmmmm... O Inuyasha não te dá folga, não é, senhorita Kagome...-Disse Mirok olhando maliciosamente para Inuyasha...-Ai ai , que sortudo...Bem que poderíamos imitar não é sango...Aiiiiiii-Mirok não pode terminar com a pancada que recebera de Sango...-Cale a boca seu indecente...e quanto a vocês...parem de ser tão infantis...Homens..todos são idiotas!!-Disse Sango brava se dirigindo à margem de um rio próximo à estrada em que estavam...

-Nossa mirok... a Sango ficou brava mesmo...-Disse Shippou sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo...

-Hei... Sango...não fica brava ...volta...vamos conversar...hei ...-Dizia Mirok correndo em direção aonde Sango estava...

Enquanto isso, Kagome era levantada novamente por Inuyasha e Kouga, que ao perceber a presença um do outro novamente começaram a se ofender...

-Você não mercê ter a Kagome... seu desgraçado...-Vociferava Kouga

-Ora. cale a boca..você não sabe é de nada, ainda não percebeu que nós já somos um !!Seus planos de roubá-la de mim já eram... você quer sentir dor é lobinho...toque com alguma intenção...você vai ser queimado de dentro pra fora...-Dizia Inuyasha furioso

-Seu hanyou imundo. -Quando Kouga ia avançar contra Inuyasha, Kagome se pôs entre os dois...

-Me desculpe Kouga... eu como já te disse antes...escolhi o Inuyasha...por favor não se dirija à ele como um ser inferior à você...eu o amo sendo humano, hanyou ou youkai, porque simplesmente eu amo ele por dentro...me desculpe Kouga...eu gosto de você como um amigo querido...mas não mais que isso sinto muito...-Disse Kagome por fim, o que fez Kouga sair como um redemoinho de perto do casal ...o mais longe que pode...

-Não posso... não posso ficar perto dela sem amá-la...não dá...porque ela o ama ?? Porque ela quer um mero hanyou... -Perguntava-se Kouga, parando por fim próximo a uma grande árvore...e deixando seus pensamentos tomarem conta de seu ser...mas uma voz o fez despertar de tais pensamentos...

-Lobo... Você é o príncipe do Youkais lobo...não é ??-Perguntou a voz

-Quem é você?...Apareça e lute... -Disse Kouga levantando e pondo-se em guarda

-Ora. ora...não é que você é valente...digno de um príncipe...mas eu não vim aqui brigar...mas sim propor um acordo...-Disse a voz

-Não... vá embora daqui, antes que eu te mate...-Disse Kouga saindo de perto da árvore

-Será que você não quer mesmo um acordo... um que envolva aquilo que você mais quer...-Disse a voz maliciosamente

-Já disse pra me deixar em paz... não quero nada com você...-Disse Kouga bravo

-Hum...Será mesmo...o que você diria se lhe dissesse que pode ter a kagome para sempre...Você anda recusaria o acordo??-Disse à voz que parecia se divertir ao ver a cara espantada de kouga...

-Cale a boca.Quem é você...como ousa falar da minha Kagome...-Disse Kouga furioso

-Hum...que eu saiba...você não passa de um amigo... Como a própria Kagome disse... Ela só quer o inuyasha. ela só pensa nele...ela nunca vai ser sua...você vai para sempre ser apenas o amigo...o idiota que vai vê-la ao lado daquele hanyou...e não poder fazer nada ...-Disse a voz rindo agora

-Pare com isso...porque me tortura ...-Disse Kouga com os olhos cheios d´àgua

-Eu já disse. quero apenas dar aquilo que você mais quer...A Kagome...você só precisa fazer um pequeno esforço para conseguir o que tanto quer...-Disse a voz

-O que seria??-Perguntou Kouga hesitante

-Digamos... quebrar a barreira da marca feita por Inuyasha -Disse a voz

-Mas... mas para isso eu preciso...-Kouga não sabia o que pensar

-Sim... Apenas pegue isso...-Disse a voz , então um vidro contendo um liquido viscoso caiu nas mãos de Kouga...

-E se eu não quiser usar... e se eu me recusar a isso...-Disse Kouga com medo das próprias ações que poderia tomar...

-Então seria apenas o amigo... que nunca vai estar ao lado de quem ama...-Disse a voz instigando Kouga- Mas, você tem mesmo essa escolha...deixe tudo para o hanyou e seja você o infeliz...-Disse a voz ficando distante...-Ou use...e tenha o que quer...

-EI..VOLTE AQUI...QUEM É VOCÊ??-Gritava Kouga em busca de respostas, enquanto segurava firmemente o vidro em suas mãos... -O que eu faço??O que eu faço??-Perguntava-se Kouga

Será mesmo que o jogo vai começar ??

Continua...

Hellooooooo...Gente desculpa a demora, mas está impossível postar...provas e seminários estão sugando toda minha alma...mas consegui arrumar um tempinho de postar...Bom...espero que gostem do cap, obrigada pelas reviews...não vou poder responder ainda, mas pode deixar quer na próxima respondo todas junto!!Bom, desejo feliz natal atrasado a todos e lógico própero ano novo, cheio de conquistas e sonhos realizados...beijo a todos e obrigada por acompanhar meu fic..e se não for pedir demais façam essa ficwriter feliz...REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS .


	15. Chapter 15

Start

**Start**

Sombras...escuridão...era tudo o que podia se presenciar na caverna conhecida por aquelas terras como mausoléu , a não ser por uma figura enigmática até então...seus olhos um dia tão cheios de ternura, hoje se mostravam sombrios e o caminho que escolhera traçar naquele momento não lhe daria chances de volta...De repente de seus lábios palavras proibidas começaram a ser pronunciadas e o ambiente que envolvia sua presença começou a se alterar..Nesse momento duas figuras sinistras se mostraram a presença...

- Quem ousa perturbar nosso sono eterno ??-Disse a primeira figura sinistra

-Me chamo Kikyou...invoquei vocês para...-Kikyou mal pode terminar a frase

-CALADA ESPIRITO INFELIZ!!-Disse a segunda figura –Sua presença não é permitida nesse mundo...você pertence a nós...Deusas da morte...Como ousa tentar nos controlar ??-Disse por fim o espírito sugando as almas que Kikyou acumulara em si

-Não ...pare por favor...Invoquei vocês pois necessito que uma alma volte a esse mundo...Tenho algo de valioso a lhes oferecer ..juro...-Nesse momento as almas que Kikyou lutava para segurar em seu frágil corpo pararam de ser sugadas

-Hmmmm...o que uma alma de rancor pode nos oferecer...não queremos essa alma suja...-Disse uma das deusas da morte

-Pois lhe digo...que se me concederem esse favor vou lhes conceder algo doce...essa noite...um sopro de vida recém formada...o que me dizem..sei que vocês se alimentam delas não ??-Disse Kikyou sorridente

-O que quer em troca ??-Perguntou a deusa faminta

-Uma alma pecaminosa...suja e sem valor...não vale para vocês o mesmo que irei oferecer...Quero a alma de Urasui...-Disse Kikyou mirando nos olhos das Deusas

-Se nos trair ...buscaremos sua alma suja até os confins da terra ...entendeu ??-Disse uma das deusas

-Sim...-Disse Kikyou

Dessa forma Kikyou proferiu mais algumas palavras que fizeram surgir um corpo idêntico a Urasui do mesmo material que seu próprio corpo, fazendo isso a primeira deusa soprou uma brisa gelada que trouxe consigo uma alma de cor negra e agitada, a segunda deusa com seus longos dedos aprisionou a alma e a depositou no corpo de barro e no mesmo instante os olhos de Urasui se abriram espantados ainda com a memória do dia em que morreu por obra de sua própria criação , que coincidentemente estava a sua frente o que fez Urasui tremer de medo e se afastar em pavor...

-Cumpra sua promessa ..ou sofra as conseqüências-Dizendo isso as deusas da morte desapareceram , deixando Kikyou e Urasui no recinto...coberto de sombras e escuridão...

Naquele mesmo momento Kouga se torturava...a indecisão o estava enlouquecendo...Podia ter tudo...ou nada...mas as conseqüências seriam..."Não"- Dizia a si mesmo, pensava no amor que tinha cultivado até hoje e como tinha se tornado forte,a ponto de fazer com que se alia-se a humanos, esse amor sem barreiras , capaz até mesmo de suportar essa dor...a de ser apenas o "amigo"...

-É isso –Disse Kouga a si mesmo –Não posso fazer isso a Kagome, ela nunca me perdoaria –Porém por alguma razão como se não tivesse tido forças para se desfazer do frasco , o guardou consigo...

Não tão longe dos devaneios de Kouga, Kagome era amparada por Sango , Mirok e Inuyasha, afinal revendo o histórico da mesma , ela havia passado por um turbilhão de mudanças, e não fazia muito tempo que sua saúde estava frágil...

-É Inuyasha, acho melhor você dar um tempo a Kagome ...ela está esgotada!-Disse Mirok malicioso

-Mirok!Pare de ser pervertido ...Pra você tudo é "aquilo"-Disse Sango revoltada com a falta de sensibilidade do monge

-Mas é claro, Eles fazem "aquilo " o tempo todo , mal podemos virar as costas e...-Mirok não pode terminar pois foi espancado por Inuyasha

-Acho melhor vocês procurarem umas ervas e claro uma caça para que eu faça o jantar...o que a Kagome precisa agora é de um bom ensopado de coelho...-Mal pode terminar a frase , pois Kagome mais do que rapidamente correu até os arbustos e colocou para fora tudo o que tinha comido naquele dia...

-Erc...Que nojo!!-Disse Shippou(que milagre ...hj ele apareceu)

Antes que alguém pudesse se pronunciar , Sango tratou de enxotar os garotos e permanecer sozinha com Kagome, afinal elas tinham muitas coisas para conversar..

Quando ela teve a certeza que ambos estavam distantes , ela foi ao encontro de Kagome que se recuperava do mal estar...

-Kagome...Há quanto tempo você está grávida??-Perguntou subitamente Sango

-Ah??Como...Grávida??Do que você está falando...acho que eu só comi alguma coisa estragada!!-Disse Kagome sem graça

-Você por acaso acha que eu sou o imbecil do Inuyasha ??Eu sou uma exterminadora..sei detectar cada detalhe despercebido pelos outros...segundo ..sou sua amiga e sei que não foi só hoje que você passou mal...e terceiro sou mulher...sei de sinais que mostram claramente seu estado...por exemplo...percebi seu inchaço corporal e seu súbito desejo por comidas estranhas...-Disse Sango

-Sango...Você está me chamando de gorda??-Disse Kagome mal humorada- Olha...não sei de nada do que você está falando..e se eu ganho peso ou não ...é problema meu!!-Dizendo isso se levantou e foi para perto de uma clareira tomar um banho e se livrar do cheiro desagradável que exalava após o repentino mal estar...-Será que estou gorda??

Longe dali Inuyasha e Mirok estavam procurando a erva que sango havia descrito, porém após algumas horas não haviam encontrado nada...

-Acho que essa droga nem existe !-Disse Inuyasha irritado

-Hum...Porque está todo estressadinho hein??-Disse Mirok enquanto tentava ver uma erva que nascia ao pé de uma clareira

-Bah...Estou com fome!-Disse Inuyasha subitamente

-Sei de que fome você está falando ...Ahhhh meu amigo tenho passado fome há tempos , mas ninguém liga e...-Mal pode terminar e já tinha sido espancado pelo hanyou

-Bah...melhor achar logo essa erva antes que você passe fome pelo resto da vida..porque pelo humor da sua noivinha vejo que não seremos bem vindos no acampamento sem esse negócio - Disse Inuyasha –Melhor nos separamos para agilizar a busca e nos encontramos aqui quando o sol se pôr ...-Dizendo isso ambos seguiram em direções opostas

Ao se separarem Inuyasha adentrou num bosque que diferia e muito da paisagem que era comum até o presente momento , os carvalhos que cercavam o caminho se tornavam mais números a medida em que inuyasha caminhava , e da mesma forma a luz que provinha do sol fora se apagando conforme os passos de Inuyasha que adentravam aquela mata...Embora seus instintos o fizessem querer voltar , algo maior o puxava para dentro...para as sombras como um feitiço ...como um chamado...De repente ele ouviu um canto...a voz era conhecida..familiar...quase como se todo seu corpo se agitasse com aquele canto...ao ouvir se arriscou...-Kagome?-Porém ao se aproximar pode ver uma figura tão conhecida de seu passado e presente...

-Kikyou??Porque você está aqui??-Sibilou Inuyasha

-Eu é que pergunto...o que você faz aqui??Veio me ver ??-Perguntou Kikyou se aproximando sedutoramente de Inuyasha

-Não...eu não estou aui por você e quero lhe dizer uma coisa ...eu tenho que lhe dizer-Porém Inuyasha não pode terminar sua frase pois fora beijado ardosamente por Kikyou...e nesse instante seus músculos foram paralisados

-Inuyasha...você sabia que esse bosque é chamado...de bosque das visões...nele podemos ver passado..presente e futuro...venho sempre aqui quando quero me recordar do tempo em que era feliz...feliz ao seu lado...-Disse Kikyou se aproximando de Inuyasha novamente, mas dessa vez o corpo dele foi puxado por várias raízes que o mantinham preso

-O que você quer de mim ??Kikyou...eu...

-Shhhh...Não fale nada ...Vamos ver minha adorável cópia nesse exato momento...-De repente uma densa neblina se acumulou na frente de Inuyasha e Kikyou formando uma espécie de espelho...e nele a imagem de Kagome se formou ...ela saia do banho e curiosamente apertava as dobrinhas de sua cintura e resmungava algo sem sentido...

-O que quer me mostrar Kikyou??O que pretende fazer com a Kagome ??-Disse Inuyasha em tom meio desesperado

-Hahahaha...Eu não pretendo fazer nada... afinal o que me interessa aquela humana se tenho você ..todo seu amor..sua vida pertence a mim , não é??-Disse Kikyou ironicamente

-Kikyou ..eu...não posso jurar mais nada a você ...eu fiz minha escolha...não há como voltar...eu e a kagome somos um só...

-AHAHAHAHAAAAHAAH...-Kikyou não conseguia se controlar, seus risos ecoavam no bosque fazendo com que o barulho fosse assustador- Inuyasha..sempre tão idiota...você colocou sua vida nas mãos dessa garota ...se ela te trair...você morre..AHAHAHAHHAHAAA-Kikyou gargalhava enquanto Inuyasha não entendia a que ponto Kikyou queria chegar

-Eu...fiz um pacto com a Kagome...nós pertencemos um ao outro...-Disse Inuyasha cabisbaixo

-HAHAAAAAHA...Como sempre idiota ...Por acaso você sugou o sangue dela pra sentir a seiva de vida dela em seu corpo ...??Acho que não...Você apenas depositou suas energias nela...Você sofre as conseqüências desse pacto sozinho...A cada relação suas forças são sugadas ...mais pior do que isso é a distancia...você simplesmente morre aos poucos...Como você é idiota...HAHAHAHAAAAH

-Mas...mas...-Inuyasha não queria aceitar...mas tudo se encaixava

-E agora meu amado Inuyasha ...eu quero que você veja sua o desfecho dessa sua felicidade mediocre num aspiral de sofrimento e dor...AAHHAHAAAAA

De repente no espelho ao longe Kouga caminhava pensativo, e uma sombra o seguia sorrateira até que o sinal lhe fosse dado...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Desculpa gente!!Tenho muitas desculpas pra dar por esse longo tempo sem postar...os mais importantes Faculdade e viciossssssss de anime/manga/doramas...Milhões de títulos ...Eu nesse momento estou apaixonada pelo Jun Matsumoto...quem não o conhece é o ator que faz o Doumyoji em Hana yori Dango, além de outros Doramas como Kimi Wa Petto, Bambino, Gokusen...Estou esperando ansiosa pelo filme que vai estreiar em 2008 ...ahhhhhhhhh e animes bom...milhões mas eu estou vidrada mesmo é em Blood+...Eu amo o hagi..inclusive...vou escrever fanfics sobre Blood...é meu próximo projeto..espero que quem goste acompanhe meu próximo fic...Bom, sei que é muitooooooo chato esperar o próximo cap...mas só vou poder postar no próximo fim de semana...bom por hj é só ...espero que gostem e opiniões são bem vindas ...beijos!!


	16. Chapter 16

Planos maléficos

**Planos maléficos**

- O quê eu faço?- Dizia kouga para si mesmo – Não...é melhor não tê-la do que machucá-la ...-Concluiu chegando próximo à clareira que farejara, o que ele não esperava era contemplar a deusa de seus sonhos de uma forma que ele nunca imaginara, foi o bastante para que seu corpo se movesse sozinho até a margem do rio...

Nisso Kikyou sorriu ao ver que tudo que planejara estava se concretizando. Faltava muito pouco até ter tudo que mais queria novamente e agora era a segunda parte que deveria iniciar-se agora...

-Veja Inuyasha... Nesse exato momento vou fazer o que desejo há tempos... Vingar-me dessa copiazinha barata!!E pra começar vou usar algo que não gosto muito, mas é necessário agora... -Disse Kikyou que estalou os dedos de repente

-O que significa isso kikyou? Porque você está fazendo isso... ME SOLTE!!

-Implorava o hanyou sem entender nada apenas vendo imagens de sua kagome na clareira... até que percebeu algo...alguém próximo à ela...

A sombra que seguia Kouga ouviu as ordens ditadas por seu mestre e aproveitando-se da fraqueza emocional que apossava o lobo, cujo coração mostrava-se cheio de incertezas, se apoderou de sua consciência, tomando o controle de seu corpo...

Kagome que cantarolava coisas sem sentido de repente sentiu uma aura maligna se aproximar e no impulso virou-se e mirou kouga, o que lhe fez no primeiro instante soltar um suspiro de alivio, até lembrar-se de sua condição atual...

-AHHHHHHH...!!Porque você está aqui... vire-se imediatamente!!-disse Kagome vermelha de vergonha tentando esconder seu corpo nu. Mas Kouga não mostrava nem uma expressão, e pior ia se aproximando cada vez mais dela, o que a fez começar a se preocupar... - Kouga ...Você está muito perto...já disse pra se afastar...- Disse Kagome em um tom desesperado dessa vez, o lobo estava muito próximo e seus olhos...não pareciam os de sempre –Kouga...Por favor... Se afaste! –Disse uma última vez, antes de ser agarrada pelo lobo que ao tocar-lhe a pele levou um tremendo choque, porém sua expressão não se abalou...

Inuyasha vendo isso se tornou um animal... Gritava como um louco e tentava a todo custo sair das raízes que o prendiam... Sua Kagome mostrava terror em seu olhar, medo e ele sentiam um aperto no coração como se algo horrível estivesse prestes a acontecer...

-AHHAAHHA... você está vendo...isso eu causei...o seu companheiro lobo está enfeitiçado por uma aura maligna e fará tudo que eu mandar...Inclusive matar algo precioso ... –Disse Kikyou friamente

- O Que você vai fazer com a minha mulher... SUA MALDITA... SE A FERIR EU TE MATO!!- Gritou Inuyasha furiosamente

-Ora meu amor... Você não pode me matar, afinal você já fez isso...E sabe em troca vou matar algo que nem você sabe que tinha...Adeus bebezinho...AHHAAHAAAAHAH –Nisso Kikyou estalou os dedos novamente

Com essas palavras Inuyasha percebeu o que kikyou iria fazer... ia matar seu filho...seu bebê que nem ao menos sabia da existência...Nisso foi tomado por uma fúria sem igual que fez seu sangue pulsar, e logo a transformação em youkai completo fez –se realidade novamente

-Ora Inuyasha... Você se transformou...que pena agora não verá o que acontecerá a sua querida kagome...-Nisso Inuyasha começou a rosnar e se debater mais- SHHHHHH...não adianta latir querido, você não poderá sair daqui até o momento que eu quiser, e dê-se por feliz, pois se você realmente tivesse feito um laço com essa maldita, teria de morrer mesmo para que meu plano desse certo, então quietinho meu amor ...pois logo estaremos juntos novamente –Disse Kikyou enquanto observava no espelho seu plano se tornando realidade...

Kouga já havia arrastado Kagome para a margem que tentará resistir a todo custo ao que o lobo ameaçava fazer, mas não adiantará seus poderes não surtiram efeito no lobo, que parecia estar em transe, já que estava todo ferido pelo contato com kagome (A barreira do inu... ) E pelos próprios golpes de kagome que o haviam atingido... Kagome tentava de todas as formas reagir até que levou um soco do lobo, o que arrancara mais lágrimas ainda de Kagome que começou a soluçar alto chamando por Inuyasha ...Mas ao que parecia ele não viria ...

Kouga por estar tomado pela aura maligna não ouviria Kagome ou qualquer coisa, afinal estava inconsciente, seu corpo estava dominado pelo desejo de kikyou... Simplesmente ele iria fazer o trabalho sujo de kikyou...Quebraria a barreira de Inuyasha e claro ao fazer isso expulsaria qualquer vestígio de Inuyasha do corpo de kagome, inclusive o feto que nem ela sabia que crescia dentro de si...

Kagome gritava muito, estava assustada com tudo aquilo, tinha medo de kouga nesse momento... estava frio, violento e não hesitaria em machucá-la... Até que viu kouga tirar de suas vestes um frasco estranho e o viu beber... mostrou-se intrigada por um momento com aquele ato...até que o viu descer próximo a sua boca ...

Kagome tentou de todas as formas manter seu lábios colados, mas a força do youkai lobo era tanta que apenas pôde sentir o gosto amargo descer por sua garganta...

Nisso Kouga despertou de seu transe e visualizou Kagome embaixo de si, agora agonizando de dor...

-Ka...Kagome...o que aconteceu ...- Perguntava o lobo mais para si mesmo do que para Kagome que não ouvia mais ninguém...apenas sentia dor, uma dor tão forte que sentira sua vida esvaindo de seu ser

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... INUYASHA!!-Gritava Kagome

Kikyou ria sem parar mirando o espelho... Tudo dera certo a barreira era fraca como ela pensou ...já que inuyasha era apenas um hanyou, caso fosse um youkai completo Kagome teria de ser estuprada para que seu plano desse certo...

-Bom... agora a segunda parte do meu plano pode começar...- Disse para si enquanto via Inuyasha se debatendo nas raízes...-Está vendo Inuyasha...o que eu faço é por nós...se me condeno ao inferno ... Faço pra ficar com você mais uma vez... Isso... me odeie...odeie esse corpo...-Disse Kikyou sorrindo olhando para o espelho vendo Kagome agonizar- Pois logo ...ele pertencerá a essa maldita!!

Desculpe desaparecer... não estava com tempo, inspiração ou vontade de escrever sobre Inuyasha... estou gostando de Vampire Knight e só conseguia pensar no zero e na yuuki...mas há algumas semanas vi que inuyasha estava chegando ao fim e resolvi ler os últimos capítulos e me bateu uma saudade enorme de escrever esse fic...eu sei que deve estar uma porcaria...mas me digam as opiniões de vcs , quero continuar esse fic agora e meu outro também...Desculpem a demora!!Bjsssss a todos que lêem e, por favor, deixem Reviews!.


End file.
